Primeiro Pecado II º A redenção º
by Hime Hayashi
Summary: [COMPLETO] Continuação direta do Primeiro Pecado
1. Capítulo 1

Isso é o que dá ter o coração como manteiga(O.o). Aqui está o primeiro capítulo da continuação do 'Primeiro Pecado'.

** Primeiro Pecado II - A Redenção  
**_Por Hime_

_ -Capítulo 1-_

_ "A confusão em meu coração quando este amor começou  
E as tardes de Verão às quais dei as costas  
Se penso nelas, tremo de leve  
Aqueles eram pecados dos dias em que eu ainda era jovem..."_ (However – Glay) 

A porta do apartamento foi aberta num estrondo, e logo em seguida um homem entrou, carregando uma pilha de largas caixas pardas e as deixando no chão no momento seguinte. O apartamento completamente desorganizado era grande, espaçoso. A decoração quase terminada carregava tons sóbrios, azuis e pastéis. Com as mãos na cntura e curvando as costas fez uma careta. Mudar-se sozinho não era fácil. Batendo as mãos empurrou a porta com o pé, seguindo logo para uma área livre das caixas e pacotes que 'enfeitavam' o espaço. Foi até às grandes cortinas brancas e as abriu, abrindo também as janelas de vidro que se mostraram logo em seguida. O vento da cidade bateu no seu corpo, fazendo tremular suas roupas e os leves tecidos que compunham as cortinas. Sorriu firmemente, colocando as mãos na cintura. Aquela sua mudança para Tókio traria bons frutos com certeza. 

Sakura, deitada em sua cama, estava de olhos fechados, sentindo a leve brisa que entrava pelas janelas semicerradas tocar sua pele. A tênue luz amarelada que o abajur emitia tornava o ambiente mais aconchegante, mais íntimo. Abriu os braços e sorriu ao pensar o quanto era feliz. Uma mão tocou seu rosto e o gesto inesperado fez a mulher abrir os olhos repentinamente, encontrando um belíssimo par de olhos azuis em frente ao seu rosto.  
- Kiyo...- Voltou a sorrir, virando-se para o lado do marido.  
Kiyohide permaneceu calado, fitando os delicados traços do rosto da esposa. Com o polegar, contornou todo o seu rosto com delicadeza. Um pensamento lhe passou pela mente e não pôde deixar de sorrir, levando a mão ao ventre de Sakura.  
- O que acha?- Kiyohide perguntou com a voz serena, quase sussurrada.  
- O que acho? Do quê?  
- Do nosso filho. Acha que vai ser menina ou menino?  
- Ah...- Sorriu abertamente, notando o interesse do marido e passando a mão pelo seu rosto.- Não sei... Acho muito cedo para dar uma opinião, mas se for menino quero que seja como você. Com a mesma fisionomia, o mesmo caráter...- Passou a mão pelas madeixas negras de Kiyohide, que sorriu.  
- Assim você me deixa convencido...  
- Mas você é um anjo, Kiyo. Nunca conheci um homem como você. Doce, sincero, romântico...  
Kiyohide mergulhou em seus pensamentos. Amava Sakura com todas as suas forças, e cada momento que ela sorria ou sentia-se feliz era o pagamento pelo esforço que fazia. Esforçava-se ao máximo para não a decepcionar, para não a magoar, e eram nestes momentos em que se sentia pago por tudo.  
- Eu te amo...- Sussurrou ao ouvido da bela mulher, a puxando contra o seu corpo.  
Sakura sorriu, beijou-lhe nos lábios e aconchegou-se ao peito másculo, sentindo a sua respiração. Envolvida por aquele abraço acabou dormindo, inebriada pelo calor humano. 

- Querida!- Olhou para os lados em busca de sua esposa.- Sakura!- Kiyohide desceu as escadas em busca da mulher, até que a encontrou agachada num canteiro, perto da escada.- Sakura... Não me ouviu?  
Sakura, elegantemente vestida, se levantou com um sorriso e enlaçou o pescoço do homem à sua frente.  
- Desculpe, querido. Acho que fiquei entretida com nosso jardim. Tinha comprado algumas mudas novas, veja.- Apontou para a área iluminada pelo teto transparente, repleta de plantas exóticas.  
- Tudo bem...- Sorriu e deu-lhe um leve beijo.- Só vim avisar que estou saindo. Tenho que preparar a pauta para uma reunião ainda agora de manhã. Preciso chegar cedo ao escritório.  
Sakura fez uma expressão chateada, mas logo sorriu e com um abraço forte despediu-se do marido.  
- Até mais tarde então.  
- Até.- Ajeitou a gravata que parecia lhe enforcar.  
- Volta para almoçar?- Acompanhou o marido até a porta.  
- Creio que não, mas estarei aqui para o jantar. – Virou-se para Sakura.- Cuide bem do nosso filhote, não coma comida gordurosa e tome cuidado com as escadas.- Deu-lhe mais um beijo.- Até mais.- E saiu porta afora, com um leve ruído.  
Sakura sorriu e passou a mão sobre o ventre. Nunca imaginara como seria a sensação de ser mãe, mas agora... Respirou fundo. Era uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Pensou na imagem de Kiyohide no momento em que se conheceram. Os cabelos extremamente pretos colados ao rosto pelo suor, os olhos azuis tão límpidos... Alto, tinha um bom físico. O sonho de consumo de muitas das suas colegas de faculdade. Não esperava que em um chato jogo de futebol pudesse conhecer uma pessoa que viria a ser tão importante em sua vida. Era um aluno novo, transferido do sul. Tinha sentido seu olhar quando ele parou um momento para 'amarrar' as chuteiras. Aquele olhar... Era tão puro, tão...  
- Senhora?- Uma criada interrompeu seus pensamentos.- Já está indo para a escola?  
Sakura olhou rapidamente para seu delicado relógio de pulso e constatou que já estava na hora. Não era justo que a coordenadora chegasse atrasada.  
- Já estou indo, só preciso pegar minha bolsa lá em cima.  
- Precisa de algo? Quer que eu traga um suco, chá?- A senhora disse humildemente.  
- Não, não precisa.- Sorriu.- Kiyohide andou dando ordens, não foi?- Observou o sorriso da mulher.- Não se preocupe tanto, Emi, mas obrigada do mesmo jeito.  
A criada voltou-se para dentro da casa e Sakura correu escada acima para pegar a bolsa. Ao entrar em seu quarto passou em frente ao grande espelho vertical que havia e ajeitou o seu vestido azul celeste, quase na altura dos joelhos, completamente liso e sem detalhes. Timidamente virou-se de lado e focou os olhos na região abdominal. Um suspiro e desapontamento. Não havia nenhum indício visível de que estava grávida. Um pouco chateada, andou até a cômoda e pegou suas coisas, indo trabalhar em seguida. 

Tomoyo negociava algo pelo telefone quando Sakura entrou na sala. Ao terminar o telefonema cumprimentou a amiga.  
- Bom dia, Sakura. Como vai meu afilhado?  
- Muito bem.- Sorriu contente, enquanto abria algumas gavetas e pegava alguns papéis.- Muito trabalho para hoje?  
- Ah, só o de sempre. Eriol está na empresa e não irá poder almoçar comigo hoje, vamos almoçar juntas?  
- Claro! O Kiyo também só chega à noite. Temos o dia inteiro livre.- Riram.  
- Escute Sakura...- Tomoyo mudou o tom da voz, apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos.- Você não sente enjôos? Mal-estar? Nada?  
- Bem... Um pouquinho de tontura, mas acho que isso passa, não?  
- Ah, passa sim. Da primeira vez eu mal me agüentava em pé, você deve se lembrar.  
- Sim.- Sakura riu ao lembrar-se da primeira gravidez da amiga.  
- Mas da segunda vez foi mais tranqüila.- Sorriu.- Pode perceber que Mihoshi é bem mais calminha que Takeo, apesar de ter apenas seis meses. Bom, mas não sei se isso tem algo a ver.  
- Hm...- Folheava e rabiscava algumas folhas, entretida.  
- Já escolheu um nome para o seu filho Sakura? É bom ir pensando em dois de uma vez.  
- Dois?- Levantou os olhos dos papéis, fitando a amiga.  
- Você não sabe se é menino ou menina ainda.  
- É verdade... - Olhou novamente para o próprio ventre.- Mas acho que ainda temos muito tempo.- Sorriu graciosamente.  
Bateram à porta, e logo a inspetora entrava na sala com dois garotos em torno dos seus dez anos. Eles estavam vermelhos, ofegantes, suados.  
- O que aconteceu?- Tomoyo perguntou fazendo um gesto para que se sentassem, onde os rapazinhos se jogaram com carrancas enormes lhes enfeitando os rostos.  
- Mais uma briga, diretora. Mais uma briga...- A inspetora falou em tom grave e saiu, batendo a porta.  
Tomoyo olhou para Sakura e suspirou. Seu trabalho apenas havia começado. 

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam sentadas numa pequena mesa dum restaurante no centro de Tókio, a alguns quarteirões da escola. Depois de fazerem seus pedidos começaram uma agradável conversa.  
- Mihoshi está uma gracinha, Sakura. Vocês precisam nos visitar mais vezes.  
- Eu imagino, mas na maioria das vezes Kiyo está trabalhando.  
- Ai Sakura...- Tomoyo abanou uma mão.- Você está ficando dependente demais do Kiyohide.  
- Não gosto de sair sozinha à noite.  
- Vai me dizer que tem medo de fantasmas ou do escuro?- Tomoyo provocou, divertida.  
- Claro que não Tomoyo!- Dize meio zangada.- Bom... Tenho um pouquinho, mas não é por isso. Simplesmente não me sinto bem.  
- Mas você tem um motorista à sua disposição e...- Sakura a olhou feio.- Ta, eu sei que você não gosta, tudo bem. Parei.  
Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram até que Tomoyo voltou ao diálogo.  
- Sakura... Posso fazer uma pergunta?  
- Se eu puder responder...- Respondeu com calma, tomando um pouco do suco enquanto olhava o movimento da rua.  
- Eu sei que já faz muito tempo, mas você... Você ainda guarda mágoas pelo que o Li fez?  
Sakura largou o canudinho. Suas feições se tornaram sérias e não pôde evitar que seu olhar encontrasse suas mãos.  
- Não posso dizer que já o perdoei, mas a mágoa que sinto... Não acho que será fácil esquecer, Tomoyo.  
- Entendo...  
- Ele foi embora para um seminário no extremo sul do país e nem sequer me avisou! Cortou contato com todos e só ficamos sabendo, semanas depois, que sua mãe havia falecido.  
- Bom, ele deixou um recado para Eriol dizendo que estava seguindo seu caminho...  
- Idiota...- Murmurou baixinho.  
- E por causa da morte da mãe talvez ele quisesse realizar o sonho dela, não?  
- Sem coração...  
- O quê?  
- Um sem coração, é isso que ele é! Ele não deve ter pensado nem um pouco no quanto eu sofri! Eu cheguei a pensar que estava esperando um filho dele, Tomoyo!  
A amiga assustou-se e Sakura tentou se acalmar.  
- Desculpe ter começado com isso Sakura.- Segurou as mãos da amiga.- Acalme-se, por favor. Não é bom ficar alterada assim.  
Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.  
- Ainda bem que foi tudo um engano, sabe?- Respirou fundo novamente.- Foi melhor assim, afinal, agora tenho meu filho para cuidar. E do homem que amo!- Sorriu levemente ao pensar em Kiyohide.  
Tomoyo sentiu-se aliviada pela amiga. Kiyohide era um bom homem, um ótimo marido, mas se Sakura ainda não tinha esquecido o que Li fez então era porque ele ainda significava algo para ela. Não sabia exatamente em que grau, mas era uma pessoa importante para Sakura com certeza. 

Após o almoço a dupla de amigas saiu do restaurante, e a pedido de Sakura foram até uma loja de artigos de decoração procurar por algo que ficasse bom numa estante que havia no canto da sala de visitas de Sakura, substituindo uma estatueta quebrada. Entraram na primeira loja que avistaram, afinal, dentro de pouco tempo teriam que voltar ao trabalho.  
- Já foram atendidas?- Um homem alto e muito magro apareceu assim que chegaram, trajando calças xadrez e uma blusa amarela.  
- Ainda não.- Tomoyo sorriu cordialmente.  
- No que posso ajudar?- O homem passou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha com delicadeza.  
- Er... Nós estamos procurando por alguma peça ou algo parecido que... Acho que vai ser difícil definir. Será que posso dar uma olhadinha antes?- Sakura indagou.  
- Claro, podem olhar o quanto quiserem. Qualquer coisa me chamem, por favor. Meu nome é Kuroba, estarei ali.- Apontou um grande balcão e saiu rebolando em sua calça xadrez.  
Tomoyo andava desinteressada pela grande loja, observando um ou outro objeto. Levantou o rosto e pôde ver que havia um segundo andar, e de lá, como uma sacada, podia-se observar tudo o que se passava no piso onde estavam. Fixando o olhar em um ou outro objeto, pôde perceber que havia também uma seção de antiguidades que lhe pareceu interessante e foi até a amiga.  
- Sakura, já achou o que queria?  
- Ainda não exatamente, Tomoyo...- Girou a cabeça em uma busca rápida.  
- Que tal procurar na seção de antiguidades? Talvez ache algo adequado por lá.  
- Hm...- Consultou o relógio.- Acho melhor deixar para outro dia, afinal, está quase na hora de...- Parou de falar ao bater os olhos num objeto.- Aquele!  
Com cuidado, passou entre as prateleiras de caros objetos e chegou até onde estava um belo e delicado vaso ornamental, cuidadosamente pintado à mão e repleto de cores. Pegou-o entre mãos e fez uma leve careta.  
- Será que não há um maior?  
- Geralmente estas peças são únicas, mas é melhor perguntar para aquele atendente, o...- Forçou um pouco a memória.- O Kuroba.  
Depois de chamar o homem até o local onde Sakura estava, a mulher de olhos verdes perguntou:  
- Será que não há uma peça igual a esta, porém maior?- Mostrou o belo vaso que estava em suas mãos.  
Kuroba colocou uma das mãos no quadril e com o ar pensativo respondeu:  
- Há sim, ali em cima.- Apontou para o segundo andar.- Ih... Mas é justamente aquele que está nas mãos daquele homem.  
Sakura olhou rapidamente para o homem, sem dar muita importância, mas logo voltou a olhá-lo novamente, boquiaberta. Pôde ouvir um "Ai meu Deus" aflito de Tomoyo e um "Lindo, né?" de Kuroba dando-lhe um cutucão. Como se existisse somente o nada ao seu redor, observou o homem de perfil, calças e jaqueta negras, com óculos escuros tapando seus olhos, mas aquelas feições, o nariz, o queixo... O cabelo, antes curto, agora descia um pouco abaixo da linha da orelha, desfiado, dando um ar mais leve e revolto. Sakura sentiu que suas pernas pareciam não tocar o chão, a respiração falhava e o local parecia rodar a sua frente. Perdeu os sentidos, mas antes que tocasse o chão Tomoyo amparou o vaso e Kuroba a cliente.  
- Água, um copo de água, por favor!!!- Kuroba gritava enquanto abanava Sakura com a mão.  
Syaoran Li, absorto, notou a confusão no andar de baixo, mas não deu atenção. Desceu os poucos degraus passando levemente a mão pelos cabelos, pagou o vaso e saiu da loja sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

_Continua..._

N/A: Olá! Aqui estamos nós novamente. Antes de mais nada, preciso colocar alguns pontos que não ficaram totalmente esclarecidos no último capítulo de "Primeiro Pecado".  
**»** Sobre o título. O "Primeiro Pecado" não tem nada a ver com a Yelan, é sobre o Li e a Sakura mesmo. Foi uma coincidência que acabou confundindo. Não era para ter acontecido isto, mas quando coloquei aquela história da Yelan nem me toquei.**  
»** Sobre a Sakura ter pedido para o Eriol passar o recado para o Syaoran. Bom, um apartamento que fica vazio por anos não vai ter um telefone com linha, né. Então o Eriol não ligou, mas também não foi até lá, afinal, o amigo tinha pedido um lugar para pensar. Li também não ligou mais, então podemos deduzir que este recado ficou 'no ar'.  
**» **Sobre a Yelan não ter contado que havia mentido. Ela simplesmente não tinha mais forças para falar. Se não deixei isso claro, desculpem novamente.  
Qualquer explicação que quiserem, estou à disposição. ^.~ Ah, a música, como vocês devem ter visto, é a tradução de um trecho de However, uma música muito boa do Glay (sem nenhuma adaptação!). _  
_ **Miaka**(obrigada pelo nome!)**, Anna Kinomoto Li**(agora vamos ver no que isto vai dar)**, Saki Kinomoto**(você tinha candidatas para montar seu grupo homicida, sabia?)**, Dark Angel**(Realmente uma força maior me fez escrever. ^^ thanx)**, Yoruki Mizunotsuki**(tá, não fique desolada, aqui está a continuação)**, Mitty**(obrigada pelo elogio, Mitty, fiquei muito feliz por saber do resultado)**, Nina-Kinomoto Li**(má? Quem?*olhando para os lados* Espero que tenha gostado ^.~)**, Isinha**(tomara que esta continuação tenho um 'gosto' diferente, né? ^.~)**, Bruna**(pessoa mais sã que eu só duas de mim, não acha?)**, Madam Spooky**(companheira da madruga! _o/ thanx)**, Camis**(olá Camis! Adorei saber que gostou e tomara que goste desta fase também)**, Suu-chan**(espero que tenha recebido meu e-mail e gostado desta nova fase)**, Nakizinha**(oi! Tomara que esta continuação agrade a nós e ao Li, não?)**, Diana-Lua**(desta vez tenho certeza de que mandei o e-mail!)**, Jenny-Ci**(oi Jenny! Com muita pena do casal você ficou, não? Tamram que aqui sejam mais felizes!)**, MeRRy aNNe**(Continuação começada! Espero que goste)**, Dai**(e agora? Acho que o começo ficou melhor, não?)**, Sayo Amakusa**(Coitada da Yelan, ela já está morta e enterrada. Curto? Pois é, ainda preciso aprender a escrever mais _)**, Violet-Tomoyo**(eu também fiquei tocada com a cena da Yelan, mas logo passou. Você literalmente mergulha nos fics, Violet, isso é maravilhoso! Bjos!)**, Mary Marcato**(hehe, eu adoro L+S. Eles já se encontraram, agora ficarem juntos é outra coisa.bjos)**, Murilo,** muito obrigada pelos comentários, pelos elogios e por terem acompanhado a primeira fase do "Primeiro Pecado".   
Para quem pediu uma continuação, aqui está ela, mas não posso prometer um final com o mesmo estilo do anterior. Vou me esforçar para que esta seja uma história fácil de ler, prática e objetiva, além de ter capítulos um pouco maiores. Bom, essa última parte é muito mais difícil, mas...quem sabe, né?  
Até mais,  
Hime.


	2. Capítulo 2

** Primeiro Pecado II – A Redenção  
**_Por Hime_

_ -Capítulo 2-_

"Fiquei com pessoas que carregavam solidão  
Procurei pelo lugar onde pudesse me aproximar de seu coração  
Houve noites em que chorei 'Encontramo-nos tarde demais'  
Mesmo esse seu desvio era parte da vida  
Apesar de lhe ter machucado, quero que saiba  
Não há ninguém que eu ame mais"

- Está tudo bem mesmo, Sakura?- Tomoyo perguntou segurando a mão fria da prima.  
- Sim.- Sakura se levantou da cadeira com um suspiro.- Foi só a minha pressão que baixou.  
Tomoyo se levantou também. Sakura havia permanecido inconsciente por alguns poucos minutos, o suficiente para deixar Tomoyo mais que desesperada. Com calma, andavam devagar para a saída da sala onde Kuroba tinha indicado para que Sakura pudesse voltar a si. Ao passar pela loja agradeceram a atenção e foram embora, deixando o pequeno vaso completamente esquecido.  
Chegaram ao colégio e foram direto para a sala da diretoria. Lá o ambiente era mais fresco e poderiam com certeza conversar com mais privacidade. Sakura se sentou à sua mesa e encostando o cotovelo direito no apoio da cadeira, tapou os olhos com a mão. Sentia a visão um pouco turva.  
- Sakura.- Tomoyo sentou-se de frente para a amiga.  
- Eu estou bem, Tomoyo.- Ajeitou-se na cadeira e tentou sorrir.  
- Eu sei que não está bem, Sakura. Você sabe e eu também sei que aquele era Li Syaoran, sem dúvidas!- A prima não esboçou reação.- Ele está aqui em Tókio e não poderemos expulsá-lo daqui.  
- Não há motivos para querermos expulsá-lo, afinal, o que temos contra ele?- Tentou ser sarcástica, numa tentativa frustrada.  
- Não tente ser fria, Sakura. O seu passado mexe com você e ele faz parte deste passado.- Falava com os olhos fixos nos da sua prima.- Não poderá desmaiar a cada vez que encontrá-lo.  
- Oras, Tomoyo. E quem disse que eu irei encontrá-lo novamente? Talvez ele esteja por aqui somente de passagem. Não quero nem vou mais vê-lo.- Cruzou os braços e abaixou o olhar.  
- Tudo bem, tomara que assim seja, mas... Ele não me parece que virou padre...  
- É... Nisso você tem razão...- Voltou sua memória para Syaoran. Ele estava...  
- Ele estava lindo, né?- Tomoyo falou com um sorriso no rosto. Sabia que Sakura concordava.- Deve ter mil e uma pretendentes.  
Sakura parou um pouco. Mil e uma pretendentes? Mas como?! Sentiu uma pontada de desgosto ao 'lembrar-se' de que ela havia se casado, então porque ele também não teria o direito? Aliás, não havia mais nada entre eles há anos.  
- Sakura.- Tomoyo a tirou de seus pensamentos.- Acho melhor você ir mais cedo para casa hoje. Kiyohide pode ficar preocupado.  
- Preocupado ele vai ficar se eu falar que desmaiei.  
- Não, minha amiga. Preocupado ele vai ficar quando eu contar que você desmaiou e não disse nada para ele.- Sakura fez uma pequena carranca.- Vamos, arrume suas coisas que eu te levo.  
- Não precisa se incomodar, Tomoyo.  
- Então chame o motorista.  
- Sabe que não gosto disso. Eu já estou bem e vou dirigindo mesmo.- Enfiou algumas coisas que estavam em cima da mesa nas gavetas e as trancou.- Até mais, Tomoyo. E obrigada por tudo.- Deu um abraço na amiga antes de pegar a bolsa e sair da sala.  
Assim que Sakura saiu Tomoyo juntou as mãos e as levou à testa, fechando os olhos em seguida. No fundo sabia que Li não era padre e nem parecia estar ali a passeio. Queria de verdade que nunca mais se encontrassem, mas não achava que era isso que iria acontecer. Por fim, suspirou resignada. Só desejava que Sakura fosse feliz. 

Sakura mal chegou em casa e foi direto para seu quarto. Sentia o corpo mole e sem forças. Jogou os sapatos num canto qualquer e deixou o corpo cair na cama. Suas pálpebras pesavam como nunca e a cabeça parecia zumbir terrivelmente. Em poucos momentos estava dormindo um sono pesado, custoso.   
Kiyohide abriu a porta da sala e encontrou Emi passando pelo corredor.  
- Sakura já chegou?  
- Sim, senhor Ogawa. Ela chegou antes das três e está dormindo até agora.  
Kiyohide franziu as sobrancelhas, largou a pasta numa mesa e subiu as escadas preocupado.  
- Acho que ela estava passando mal.- Emi completou e viu seu patrão terminar de subir as escadas correndo. 

O homem de olhos azuis abriu a porta do seu quarto vagarosamente, entrou e fechou em seguida. Pôde ver Sakura dormindo encolhida num canto da cama. Tirou o paletó, sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão em sua testa. Antes que pudesse identificar algo quanto à febre, pôde ver a mulher abrindo os olhos suavemente.  
- Kiyo...  
- Já estava acordada?  
- Sim. Estava um pouco cansada.- Sentou-se.  
- Sente-se bem?- Passou a mão em seu braço com carinho.- Emi disse que chegou mais cedo hoje.  
- Sim... Não me senti muito bem depois do almoço.- Sabia que Kiyohide iria falar algo.- Mas acho que não foi a comida. Nós sempre almoçamos lá.- Sentiu seu estômago dando um nó.  
- Sei... Sentiu-se mal então?  
- É... Bom... Depois fomos até uma loja ver algo para colocar na sala... Você sabe, para substituir aquela estatueta...  
- Sei, sei...  
- Acho que minha pressão caiu, acabei desmaiando...- Sentia-se mal em contar para o marido que havia desmaiado por causa de um fantasma do seu passado. Preocupá-lo era a última coisa no mundo que queria.  
- Foi ao médico?  
- Calma Kiyo, não deve ter sido nada demais, eu já estou melhor.- Sentiu uma forte ânsia de colocar seu estômago para fora, mas respirou fundo e conteve-se.  
- Sakura, você não está bem.  
- Estou sim...- Disse enquanto se levantava, sem poder evitar que seu rosto demonstrasse seu mal-estar.  
- Mas você...- Não terminou de falar.  
Sakura, numa ânsia absurda, saiu correndo até o banheiro, com Kiyohide em seu encalço. 

Tomoyo brincava com Mihoshi em seus braços quando sentiu que havia alguém à porta. Olhou e pôde constatar que era Eriol que havia acabado de chegar.  
- Olá.- Beijou-lhe por alguns instantes.- Chegou agora?  
- Não, já faz algum tempo.- Respondeu sem o encarar.  
- Tudo bem?- Tomoyo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
Eriol a fitou de modo desconfiado. Ia abrir os lábios quando esta se levantou com a filha nos braços e disse:  
- Vamos jantar? Takeo já deve estar pronto.  
- Sim...- Eriol respondeu girando a cabeça para ver a mulher sair do cômodo. Tinha certeza de que algo havia acontecido e em breve acabaria descobrindo. 

- O quê? Como assim Li está na cidade, não se tornou padre, não me avisou que chegaria e ainda por cima Sakura o viu?- Disse rápido, depois de se levantar da poltrona.  
- Oras, isto mesmo o que você acabou de repetir.- Tomoyo disse tranqüila, sentada na cama.  
- Mas Tomoyo...- Passou uma mão pelo rosto enquanto tinha a outra na cintura.- O que Sakura fez?  
- Desmaiou.  
Eriol rodou os olhos e sentou-se novamente.  
- Mas ela está bem?  
- Ah sim, está. Foi para casa mais cedo, com certeza Kiyohide cuidará bem dela.  
- Sem dúvida. Ele a ama mais que tudo.  
- Sim...- Tomoyo confirmou com voz melancólica.- E isso irá contribuir para que seu sofrimento aumente.  
- Sofrimento?  
- Bem, se Li realmente estiver morando em Tókio, uma hora ele vai se encontrar com Sakura.  
- O que te dá tanta certeza?  
- É o inevitável, Eriol.- O homem sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha.- Eles têm assuntos inacabados, e uma hora terão que resolvê-los querendo ou não. Nada pode ficar incompleto, sem um fim.  
Eriol fitou Tomoyo profundamente, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas. Os longos cabelos que desciam por suas costas, os belíssimos olhos violetas, a pele alva como a lua... Aquela figura diáfana por quem era completamente apaixonado, às vezes empregava tanta força em suas palavras que pareciam ser premonições. Um pequeno pedaço do futuro escapando por seus lábios.  
- Entende?- Perguntou em busca de uma afirmação já certa.  
- Sim, querida. Você tem razão...- Fez uma pequena pausa.- Você disse que Kiyohide sofreria...  
- Sim. Ele ama Sakura, e com certeza ela ficará abalada com tudo o que acontecerá um dia.  
- Entendo... Sabe se Sakura contou alguma vez esta estória para Kiyohide?  
- Não, acho que não... Bom, vou ligar para ela...- Disse antes de pegar o telefone sem fio e discar o número.  
Ficou em silêncio enquanto ouvia as chamadas. De repente, bateram à porta e Eriol se levantou para verificar quem poderia ser. Sorriu ao ver que era Takeo, seu primogênito. Tinha o semblante assustado, talvez tivesse tido um pesadelo.  
- Sakura?  
Eriol percebeu que já tinham atendido e saiu levando o filho no colo para o outro quarto. Tomoyo sorriu encantada ao ver como Eriol tinha se tornado um bom pai. Uma voz do outro lado da linha a tirou de seus pensamentos.  
- Ah, desculpe, Sakura. Melhorou?  
[- Agora sim... Não estive muito bem durante toda a tarde, mas agora estou melhor.]  
- Que bom!  
[- Depois do chá horrível que o Kiyo me deu, ou eu melhorava ou piorava de vez.- Fez uma careta engraçada que fez Kiyohide soltar um sorriso.]  
- Ah, mas sabe que pode confiar nele. Escute Sakura, que tal tirar um dia de folga?  
[- Hã?]  
- Ficar em casa amanhã. Só por precaução.  
[- Eu não acho que seja necessário, Tomoyo.]  
- Tem certeza?  
[- Sim.]  
- Bom, então tudo bem. Mas qualquer coisa sabe que é só me ligar, não?  
[- Sei sim.- Disse num sorriso.]  
- Boa noite.  
[- Boa noite.]  
Tomoyo desligou o telefone mais tranqüila, ao passo Sakura pôde ouvir pequenos protestos.  
- Por que não aceitou ficar em casa?  
- Não gosto de ficar parada.- Levantou-se para trocar de roupa.  
- Mas é para o seu bem!- Seguiu-a.  
- Não estou doente, Kiyo.  
- Eu sei, mas...- Balançou levemente a cabeça.- Não adiantará discutir com você, não é mesmo?- Soltou os braços ao longo do corpo.  
- Não.- Vestiu a camisola.- Sinto-me mal em ficar sem fazer nada, sabe disso.- Virou-se e acabou por encontrar o corpo do marido. Levantou o rosto para fitá-lo.  
- Claro que sei... Só quero que você e o nosso filho fiquem bem.  
Sakura parou todo o seu raciocínio por alguns instantes. "Nosso filho"... Seu filho e de Kiyohide, criança que carregaria o sobrenome Ogawa... Há muito tempo desejou que seus filhos tivessem um outro sobrenome, mas agora... Como num conto de fadas, foi desperta de seus pensamentos por Kiyohide, que carinhosamente colou seus lábios ao de Sakura. Esta, sentindo-se culpada por estar pensando em Syaoran, passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e correspondeu fervorosamente ao beijo. Assim talvez o impedisse de ler o que se passava em sua mente. 

- Oi Touya!- Sakura sorriu ao ouvir a voz do irmão pelo telefone. Há semanas não se viam.  
[- Olá, Sakura. Como está?]  
- Muito bem! Estamos todos bem.- Aumentou o sorriso, animada. Realmente estava muito bem disposta. O mal estar do dia anterior talvez tivesse sido provocado por alguma outra coisa, não a gravidez.  
[- Que bom. Hoje estarei voltando para Tókio.]  
- Mesmo?- Quase deu pulinhos de alegria.- Que ótimo! Venha jantar aqui! Tenho certeza de que Kiyo ficará muito contente!  
Touya sorriu do outro lado da linha. Confiava plenamente em Kiyohide, a ponto de lhe confiar sua irmã. Tinha certeza de que ele era o homem certo para Sakura quando este pediu a mão da garota em casamento.  
[- Hoje, tem certeza?]  
- Claro! Não temos nenhum compromisso marcado. Posso mandar preparar tudo?  
[- Pode, Sakura...- Deu-se por vencido.]  
- Ai que bom, Touya! Estou morrendo de saudades!  
[- Eu também, maninha, agora preciso desligar. Até à noite.]  
- Até. Tchauzinho!- E ouviu um clique do outro lado da linha.  
Sorridente, Sakura foi até a cozinha e deixou algumas recomendações, correndo depois ao encontro de Kiyohide, que vinha em direção à sala. Fitou-o e disse com uma expressão travessa no rosto:  
- Adivinha quem vem jantar conosco hoje?  
- Tomoyo e Eriol?  
- A Kiyo, que falta de imaginação!  
O homem sorriu belamente. Era bom ver Sakura de bom humor.  
- Ah, não sei, Sakura. Sou péssimo em adivinhações.  
- Tudo bem. O Touya vem! Ele chega hoje!- Disse como se estivesse revelando o maior segredo do mundo.  
- Que ótimo. Faz tempo que nós não conversamos.  
- Ah, mas não vão ficar tratando de negócios e me deixar de lado como sempre, por favor.- Disse com um pequeno biquinho.  
- Claro que não, minha querida.- Envolveu-a com um braço e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.- Não se preocupe.  
Durante aquele abraço Sakura sentiu-se culpada por algo que não soube explicar, mas logo a sensação ruim passou e falou algo:  
- Tudo bem.  
- Ah, quase que me esqueço!- Kiyohide bateu a mão espalmada na testa.- Ontem eu ia contar, mas acabei esquecendo completamente. Um amigo meu virá jantar conosco hoje, acho que não terá problemas, não é mesmo? Ele estudou comigo na faculdade.  
- Claro que não.- Sorriu. Na verdade gostaria que fosse um jantar entre família, mas se Kiyohide se dava tão bem com esse amigo...  
- Então tudo bem. Vou tentar chegar mais cedo hoje. Até mais.- Beijou Sakura e saiu porta afora. 

Já era noite. Sakura, em frente ao espelho, ajeitava uma mecha rebelde do seu longo cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Adotou para aquela ocasião uma bela blusa rosa, leve, juntamente com uma calça também branca. Sapatos baixos. Ajeitou uma última vez aqueles fios entre mel e dourados quando sentiu alguém atrás de si. Olhou para Kiyohide admirada. Os cabelos negros ainda estavam úmidos, porém já penteados. Os olhos extremamente azuis brilhavam como nunca e acentuavam o seu olhar firme. Vestiu-se como sempre. Uma camisa de cor qualquer, que no momento era negra e calças e sapatos sociais.  
- Aonde o senhor pensa que vai?- Disse colocando as mãos na cintura, numa falsa expressão de irritação.  
- Somente ficar ao seu lado.- Olhou-se no espelho por trás de Sakura.  
Nem o mais terrível dos pessimistas poderia negar que faziam um belo casal. Com a roupa escura os olhos azuis do senhor Ogawa se destacavam ainda mais. Sakura tinha um ar mais leve, mais brilhante. Kiyohide abraçou-a por trás. A diferença de alturas fez com que ele abaixasse a cabeça, encostando seu rosto ao da mulher amada. Sorriu verdadeiramente. A sua felicidade era palpável, simplesmente perfeita.  
- Já está pronta para descer?  
- Acho que sim...- Se olhou no espelho mais uma vez.- Mas não sei quanto a esta blusa...  
Kiyohide não pôde evitar em girar os olhos. As mulheres realmente eram complicadas.  
- Eu já estou descendo, assim que ficar pronta desça também.  
- Está bem.- Viu a porta ser fechada. Suspirou. Será que aquele rosa não estava forte demais?  
Foi até o closet e o abriu, fazendo uma busca ocular por outra blusa. Pegou uma amarela e outra azul clara, analisou-as com cuidado, mas acabou guardando as duas e ficando mesmo com a rosa. Estava ansiosa para ver Touya, e ele já deveria estar chegando.  
Apagou a luz do quarto e saiu calmamente. Andou por um pedaço do corredor e desceu elegantemente os degraus. Chegando aos pés da escada pôde ouvir vozes masculinas, mas não identificou a do seu irmão. Com certeza deveria ser o tal amigo de Kiyohide. Foi até o marido e postou-se ao lado dele, esperando as apresentações. Iria cumprimentar o convidado, mas sua atenção foi desviada para um vaso que Kiyohide tinha em mãos. 'Era um belo e delicado vaso ornamental, cuidadosamente pintado à mão e repleto de cores'. Já tinha visto este vaso antes, mas em tamanho menor. Este era o vaso que Li tinha em mãos naquela loja. Sentia sua respiração ficar irregular. Uma sensação estranha novamente tomou conta do seu corpo. Não queria e nem tinha coragem de olhar para frente, mas pôde ouvir Kiyohide dizer:  
- Lindo, não é mesmo? Foi Syaoran que trouxe. Ele estudou comigo na faculdade por dois anos, enquanto eu ainda morava no extremo sul.  
Sakura levantou o rosto. Seus trajes apenas diferiam dos de Kiyohide pela cor da calça e da blusa, que era justa, de linha e gola alta, de cor verde. Finalmente fitou seu rosto. Os mesmos belos olhos castanhos, mas agora combinavam perfeitamente com os traços másculos. Os cabelos estavam com aquela aparência mais leve, um tanto mais compridos, na nuca. Tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Demorou um pouco para assimilar tudo. Sorriso? O sorriso de Syaoran se alargou.  
- Sou Syaoran Li, muito prazer.- Estendeu a mão. O mesmo sorriso vagabundo estava estampado em sua face.  
- ... Sakura Ogawa.- Tocou aquela mão como se fosse gelo. Um aperto de mãos fraco, sem trocas de energia.  
- Ficará perfeito para o que queria, Sakura.- Kiyohide disse depositando o presente numa das estantes, lugar ideal.  
- Sim.- Disse perdida.  
Não sabia se olhava para os lados, para o chão ou para Kiyohide. Para Syaoran é que não olharia. Tinha aquele sorriso no rosto como se fosse o dono da verdade. Viu que o marido se aproximava e passava o braço em volta da sua cintura. De certo modo aquele gesto lhe deu algum conforto. Por nada no mundo desmaiaria de novo.  
- Com licença, senhor Ogawa.- Emi apareceu de algum lugar.- Há um telefonema para o senhor.  
- Ah, já vou Emi. Obrigado.- Olhou para Syaoran.- Sakura lhe fará companhia, eu prometo não demorar.- Saiu em direção do escritório.  
Sakura olhou novamente para Li, que mantinha aquele sorriso idiota no rosto.  
- Sente-se.- Apontou um sofá. Sua voz tinha soado áspera.  
Antes que também se sentasse e explodisse falando uns bons desaforos, a campainha soou. Levantou-se e viu Emi passar apressada para atender. Sakura suou frio. Era Touya, tinha certeza. Logo viu a figura do irmão entrar pela porta principal.   
Touya agradeceu a simpática senhora que trabalhava para os Ogawa. Era muito prestativa. Logo viu a irmã o olhando com um semblante assustado, mas seu sorriso morreu completamente quando focou sua visão mais ao fundo, caindo exatamente em cima de Li. Com passos largos e rápidos preparava-se para dar um soco bem dado nas fuças daquele cafajeste, mas parou por intervenção de Sakura. Todo o seu sangue circulava rápido. Há anos desejava socar aquele infeliz e não ficaria satisfeito até fazê-lo.  
- Touya, por favor... Kiyohide pode aparecer...- Disse com as mãos no peito do irmão, como se pudesse impedi-lo.- Kiyo é amigo dele.  
Fitou seriamente os olhos da irmã. Não sabia o que fazer. Apesar do ódio mortal que sentia, estava na casa do seu cunhado.  
- O que Kiyohide pensa sobre isso, Sakura?- Disse em voz baixa, fazendo sua voz grave sair quase sussurrada.  
- Ele não sabe.- Moveu os lábios.  
Syaoran olhava aquela cena intrigado. Estava crente que Sakura teria um ataque fulminante quando o visse, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Tinha que confessar que estava muito mais bonita do que sua mente rancorosa imaginava, mas ainda assim ela o tinha magoado. E casado com seu melhor amigo!! Passou a mão na nuca, sobre os cabelos. Parecia que Touya iria lhe arrancar o couro se aquela mulher não intervisse. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Ruídos de passos lhe chamaram a atenção. Observou Kiyohide chegar. Cumprimentou Touya, que mal disfarçou seu estado nervoso e pôde concluir que Sakura disse já ter apresentado os dois. Sorriu forçadamente. Novamente se perguntava. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? 

Continua...  


N/A: 'Capítulos de ligação' são assim mesmo, só o finalzinho ficou mais ou menos. Até agora não me conformo como aquela cena E+T ficou ridícula, mas não vou mudar agora. Vocês devem ter percebido que a primeira parte se passou no 'universo' do Li, e agora estou trabalhando em cima do 'universo' da Sakura. Em breve pretendo trabalhar com os dois, se for possível.  
Respondendo à pergunta da Violet-Tomoyo, desde o último encontro entre Sakura e Syaoran se passaram sete anos.   
Agradecimentos:  
**Miaka Hiiragizawa**(eu estava até meio pessimista quanto a esta continuação. Dá-lhe Touya! XD)**, Nina-Kinomoto Li**(Bom, final feliz não prometo, mas quem sabe, né? Li o poema, tem razão, tem algo a ver nas entrelinhas sim. thanx!)**, Dark Angel**(No mesmo dia eu não prometo, mas pretendo atualizar toda semana sim, thanx)**, Dai**(capítulos curtos é a minha sina, apesar deste ter saído relativamente grande. Não tem jeito XD Obrigada por acompanhar, amiga)**, Nakizinha**(O.o Nossa, eu sou tão má assim? Pode ter certeza que tristes, no fundo do poço eles não vão acabar, ^.~. Para falar a verdade eu também já sabia que haveria uma continuação... _ bjos!)**, Holly Amphir Demonangels**(aqui está a continuação, espero que continue acompanhando.bjos)**, Violet-Tomoyo**(você não imagina o quanto me deixa feliz saber que gosta do que escrevo. ^_^ Pergunta respondida, se tiver mais alguma, não hesite em questionar! bjos)**, Saki Kinomoto**(claro que custou, quase morri! XD E nunca mais faça propostas homicidas entendeu? Ah, 'Motto' é muito boa! Quase me tornei viciada. XD bjos!)**, Yoruki Mizunotsuki**(que bom que está gostando, Yoru. Oras, não é tão ruim os dois separados, afinal, a Sakura fica com o Kiyo e o Li (e o Touya) comigo! XD bjos!)**, Jully**(epa! Crápula não, hein! E é verdade, a Sakura se deu muito bem. Achar alguém bonzinho como o Kiyohide é muito difícil!)**, Rê_~ chan**(Tá horrível esse capítulo, eu sei. Só deu um *upa* no finalzinho. Espero que não tenha decepcionado. _)**, MeRRy-aNNe**(Ah, o Li não teve culpa de não olhar, afinal, ele não gosta de confusões. bjos!)**, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**(é, Sakura casada e grávida... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Criativa, eu? #^^# Obrigada, Erika. Espero poder melhorar no próximo capítulo. bjos!)**, Jenny-Ci**(aqui está o segundo capítulo, mas a maior parte está tão... SEM GRAÇA!! _ Obrigada por acompanhar )**, Madam Spooky**( se me chamar de má mais uma vez eu vou acabar acreditando. ¬¬ Bom, se sobrar Kiyohide, pego p/ mim! XD)**, Diana-Lua**(olá! Eu também adorei o marido dela. _ A confusão já foi armada, hehe. Que bom que gosta das músicas, Diana, são especiais. bjos)**, Kirika**(não! Não gosto de ver os outros sofrerem! Apenas é necessário. _ thanx pelo review.)**, Sayo Amakusa**(imagina, Sayo, não foi culpa sua, eu é que não percebi que poderia confundir. XD Obrigada pelos elogios, quase engasguei de rir do 'quase-gêmeo-siamês'. rs bjos!).

Até o próximo capítulo.  
Hime


	3. Capítulo 3

** Primeiro Pecado II – A Redenção  
** _Por Hime_

_ -Capítulo 3-_

_ "Eu tenho andado muito distante?   
_ _(...)   
Eu convido a tristeza quando lembro do passado  
No qual arremesso fora o amor inoportuno   
(...)   
Uma proposta ardente deixou algo importante que eu esqueci   
Brevemente nós vamos nos cruzar   
Nós perdemos nossos caminhos, pare!   
Mas desse modo é o plano, nós temos que andar   
Um encontro é uma chance para o despertar do amor"   
_ (Beloved – Glay) 

Todos já tinham se sentado à mesa. Touya estava em estado de nervos, porém tentava aparentar calma, frieza, afinal, realmente estava pensando num modo frio e doloroso de matar aquele ser que atendia por 'Syaoran Li'. O jantar começava a ser servido.

Syaoran sentia-se num covil de lobos. Sorriu de lado. Ainda não acreditava que estava naquela situação, deveria ser fruto da sua mente, claro. Era somente se concentrar que tudo desapareceria, não? É, não mesmo. Para Kiyohide estar reagindo normalmente provavelmente ele não desconfiava que Sakura tinha sido... Parte do seu passado. Ergueu o rosto e encontrou os olhos castanhos flamejantes de Touya sobre si. Seria assustador se realmente tivesse algo a temer. Perguntava-se o que tinha feito para ter tanto ódio descarregado sobre sua pessoa. Desviou rapidamente os olhos para Sakura. Ela parecia... Linda...

Sakura inspirou fundo mais algumas vezes, controlando a respiração. Não poderia perder a calma que tinha conseguido demonstrar até agora. Tinha perdido o apetite e poderia dar a desculpa de que estava sentindo um terrível mal-estar, mas isso preocuparia seu marido e Touya. Não sabia o que fazer de agora em diante. Tentaria não trocar palavras com Syaoran, apesar da vontade quase enlouquecedora de saber seus motivos para certas atitudes do passado. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e sentiu a mão de Kiyohide sobre a sua, gesto notado por Syaoran.

- Tudo bem?- Perguntou em tom quase inaudível, inquirindo com os olhos.

- Sim...- Sorriu para não levantar suspeitas e viu Kiyohide devolvendo-lhe o sorriso e apertando suavemente sua mão, para soltá-la em seguida.

Durante todo o jantar Sakura tentou manter uma conversa descontraída com Touya, ao passo que os dois amigos conversavam sobre algumas banalidades da época em que eram colegas.

Touya sentiu uma idéia passar em sua mente e agarrou-a, falando assim que pôde:

- E meu sobrinho? Está cuidando bem dele?- Sorriu afetuosamente para a irmã mais nova.

- Claro. Estamos muito bem.- Sorriu levemente com uma mão sobre o ventre e sentiu olhares caírem sobre si, mas não ousou encará-los.

- Que bom.- Finalizou o assunto casualmente, como qualquer um outro, não querendo dar continuidade. Discretamente observou Li.

Syaoran, que fitava Sakura, finalmente voltou a si com um chacoalhão mental e depositou os talheres sobre o prato, perdendo o pouco do ar superior que tinha conseguido manter até agora. A refeição estava terminada.

Voltaram para a sala principal, quase finalizando a noite. Kiyohide sentou-se num sofá perpendicularmente colocado ao de Li, e Sakura e Touya em outro exatamente em frente ao de Syaoran. Ao todo, o conjunto de sofás acabava por formar um 'U'.

Sakura já se sentia mais à vontade, certa de que nenhum imprevisto maior poderia acontecer aquela noite. Se já tinha conseguido ficar no mesmo ambiente em que Syaoran por algumas horas, alguns minutos a mais não fariam diferença. Touya tocou em seu braço.

- Sakura, foi ótimo jantar com vocês, mas preciso ir. Já está ficando tarde.

- Já? Tem certeza?- Disse um tanto manhosa.

- Tenho sim.- Sorriu afetuosamente.- Amanhã tenho que resolver algumas coisas ainda. Infelizmente sábado não é um dia de descanso para mim.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou com você até lá fora.

- Certo.

Os irmãos se levantaram do sofá e Touya despediu-se de Kiyohide, e com um torturante aperto de mão, despediu-se de Syaoran. Saíram da casa. Touya parou em frente à pequena escada que havia no jardim. Apontou para dentro da casa e disse vagarosamente:

- Eu ainda o mato!- Cerrou os dentes!

- Touya, por favor... Já faz tanto tempo...

- Não importa, Sakura! Para mim, nunca aquela época vai se apagar. O que aquele moleque fez não tem perdão.

- Moleque?

- E tudo aquilo foi atitude de que? De um homem?

- Touya... Eu acho que...

- Você não tem que defendê-lo, Sakura. Ele te fez sofrer...- Passou a mão no rosto da irmã.- Eu estive com você todos aqueles dias. Eu sei o quão difícil foi para você superar tudo aquilo.

Sakura tinha seus olhos mirando o chão. Touya arrependeu-se de ter tocado no assunto, más lembranças definitivamente não fariam bem. Abraçou a irmã.

- Desculpe...- Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.- Mas é o que acho, e sabe que não estou inventando tudo isto. Tente esquecer, manter-se longe. Preciso ir.- Abraçou-a mais forte.- Até mais.

- Até.- Afastou-se do irmão e o viu seguir para pegar seu carro na garagem. Acenou em despedida mais uma vez.

Devagar, andava em direção da entrada da casa. Será que Touya tinha razão? Com certeza tentaria manter-se longe, mas... Mas se houvesse alguma oportunidade de acertar contas, com certeza o faria. Seus olhos ardiam levemente. Talvez emoção, talvez fosse aquela brisa que lhe balançava os fios de cabelo. Entrou na residência e fechou a porta.

Descendo os dois degraus que separavam a sala da entrada principal, dirigiu-se para onde Kiyohide estava e sentou-se ao seu lado. Sentiu um braço forte envolver seus ombros.

- Ele já foi?

- Sim. Disse que terá que trabalhar amanhã cedo.

- Ele realmente anda ocupado.- Virou-se para Li.- Touya é um arquiteto já bastante prestigiado na região.

- Deve ser uma profissão bastante interessante.

- Sim. Veja. Ele que projetou nossa casa, além de ajudar na decoração.- Sakura balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Syaoran levantou os olhos. A imensa casa realmente era bem projetada, espaços bem distribuídos, bem decorada. Cada pedaço era perfeito, desde os detalhes do teto até o piso que cobria o chão. Tinha que admitir que Touya realmente estava na profissão certa.

- Ficou muito bom.

- Sim. E você? Já está pronto para voltar a trabalhar?

- Ah sim, já está na hora. A semana que tirei para me mudar e ajeitar as coisas já acabou. Segunda-feira já tenho que correr atrás das pessoas novamente.

- Mas você gosta do que faz.

- Sim, não há como negar... A noite foi ótima, Kiyo, mas tenho que ir também. Ainda estou meio moído por causa dessa mudança.

- Entendo.- Levantaram-se ao ver Li já de pé.

- Foi ótimo relembrar algumas coisas do passado.- Li disse e Sakura tentou não prestar atenção.- Prazer em conhecê-la, Sakura.- Despediu-se da mulher.

- Digo o mesmo, Li.- Evitou chamá-lo 'Syaoran'.

Terminadas as despedidas, Syaoran entrou em seu carro e saiu pelo portão afora.

Entraram e Kiyohide fechou a porta, trancando-a.

- Matou a saudade do seu irmão?

- Sim.- Sorriu.- Touya está bastante satisfeito com alguns projetos novos.

- Que bom. E o que achou do Syaoran?- Começaram a subir as escadas.

- Como assim?- Assustou-se internamente.

- Suas impressões.

- Ah, bem... Ele me pareceu sério, bastante frio.- Jogou.

- Sério?- Riu.- Eu também não sei como ele se tornou produtor com aquele gênio... Ele é assim mesmo, desde a época em que o conheci. Parece que ele teve algumas desilusões muito grandes...

- Antes de vocês se conhecerem?- Entraram no quarto. Quis sondar.

- Sim. Aliás, acho que foi enquanto morava em Tomoeda. Não chegou a conhecê-lo?

Sakura estava de costas para Kiyohide. Abriu a boca, fechou-a. Abriu-a novamente, mas nenhum som foi emitido.

- Deve ter algo a ver com uma garota que ele disse ter conhecido. Parece que ela o traiu, abandonou, alguma coisa do gênero, ele nunca me contou direito.

Sakura estava confusa. Seria ela essa garota? Mas ela não o traiu e muito menos o abandonou! Não, não poderia ser ela, mas se não fosse ela... Franziu as sobrancelhas. Quem seria?

- Sakura? Algum problema?

- Sim? Quer dizer, não.- Fora pega de surpresa.

- Está preocupada com algo?

- Ah, estou pensando em amanhã.- Disfarçou.- Prometeu que iria comigo fazer compras, lembra-se?

- Ah... É verdade.- Ergueu as sobrancelhas. Já tinha se esquecido, e justamente no dia em que planejava acordar mais tarde...- Passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Espero que não tenha esquecido.- Seguiu para o banheiro.

- Imagina.- Sorriu carinhosamente para Sakura, que desamarrava os cabelos.

Amanhã seria um longo dia...

Syaoran estava sentado numa poltrona qualquer que havia na sala, de frente para a janela. Com o olhar fixo em algum ponto, talvez na lua, Li recordava dos momentos recentes. Quantas informações para uma só noite...

Sakura conheceu Kiyohide na faculdade, se casaram há dois anos e agora ela estava grávida. Apertou o braço da poltrona, como se aliviasse sua tensão. Grávida! Tinha formado uma família com o seu melhor amigo! Um vento mais forte entrou pela janela agitando os leves tecidos das cortinas. Tremularam nas alturas por alguns segundos, até que desceram desigualmente até o chão... Syaoran esfregou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente. Era um idiota. Havia entregado a Sakura toda a sua alma naqueles dias de tórrido verão, mas ela não tinha mais nenhum laço com ele, por que ficar tão nervoso? Sabia que ela o havia enganado e traído sua confiança, mas o que fazer? Passados alguns segundos com a mão no queixo, deu um leve soco no braço da poltrona e levantou-se para dormir. Com certeza esta não seria a última vez que a tinha visto. Sabia que ainda teria todas as respostas pelas quais seu coração ansiava.

Kiyohide tamborilava os dedos no volante enquanto esperava o semáforo abrir. No verde, acelerou e virou à esquerda.

- Kiyo...- Sakura disse um pouco confusa.- Nós não íamos para lá?- Indicou a direção oposta a que tinham ido.

- Se você quiser, podemos passar lá depois, mas agora quero que vá a um lugar especial.

- Que lugar?

- É uma surpresa...- Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ah, não me deixe curiosa.

- Bom... Posso te adiantar que é um lugar que gostará muito.

- É? E como se chama este lugar?- Mordeu o lábio inferior. Esperava uma resposta rápida.

Kiyohide apenas olhou rapidamente para a esposa e sorriu à sua indagação.

- Já estamos chegando.

Parou o carro no estacionamento frontal da grande loja. Desceram do carro e Sakura sorriu maravilhada. Toda a frente era uma vitrine, o ambiente muito iluminado, claro, gracioso. As cores pastéis e suaves predominavam na decoração mais que aconchegante. Pôde ver que ali havia praticamente de tudo. Sentiu o esposo aproximar-se e a abraçar por trás. Falou calmamente em seu ouvido:

- Às vezes passo aqui nesta rua para ir ao trabalho... Muitas vezes pensei o quanto gostaria de um dia vir com você até aqui, e juntos podermos escolher cada móvel, cada peça. Imaginei o seu sorriso de felicidade estampado no rosto... Imaginei a nossa felicidade...

Sakura ouvia tudo ainda deslumbrada.

- Vamos.- Kiyohide a puxou pela mão.- Hoje toda esta imaginação vai se tornar realidade.

E com mais alguns passos entraram na tão famosa loja de móveis e artigos para bebês. 

N/A: Tá, eu sei, demorei. Mas é que eu acho ser meio impossível escrever enquanto o seu computador não liga. É isso aí, o meu pc é fresco e não liga no calor (problemas de refrigeração)... Vou tentar escrever sempre que puder para não atrasar tanto assim. O capítulo também está curto, MUITO curto, é, já sei também, mas é que... Bom, não vou dar desculpas, está curto e ponto final. Quanto mais eu tento esticá-lo, menor fica. Este foi um micro-capítulo, ainda estou meio inconformada, perceberam? Estive tendo umas idéias para romances exclusivamente S+S, mas o pedido do Mr. John ainda me torra o cérebro, assim como o fim desse fic. XD Acho que não vou agüentar esperar este fic terminar para lançar um 'conto'... Ah... Este capítulo também ficou desprovido de T+E, mas só preciso LEMBRAR de colocá-los no próximo... -__-  
**Agradecimentos**:  
** Holly Amphir Demonangels**(Eu bem que pensei no Touya dando um soco bem dado no Li, mas não era a hora certa. ^^ obrigada pelo review)**, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**(A Sakura foi esperta em não desmaiar, fora que ia dar muito rolo e o Li pensaria que tonta maior não haveria. thanx pelo review)**, Sayo Amakusa**(Realmente o Li mudou... Ainda tenho que dar um toque de 'humanidade' a ele, hehe. E não,a Sak não sabia que o Li era amigo do Kiyo.)**, Dai**(*suspiro* Realmente a Sakura é uma personagem de sorte. Percebeu que em 98% dos fics ela sempre se dá bem? Ah...Quanto mais eu tento aumentar o chap ele encolhe XD)**, Madam Spooky**(Eu não sei o pensar desse 'triângulo amoroso'. Era para eu saber, mas realmente não sei.)**, Yoruki Mizunotsuki**( O.o Não chore! Guarde suas lágrimas para quando realmente for um drama. ^^ Realmente Li e Sakura combinam muito bem, até estou com umas idéias novas)**, Rê_~ chan**(Que bom que gostou do cap anterior, e este... micro-capítulo...espro que não se repita)**, Violet Tomoyo**(Desculpa por um capítulo tão minúsculo, mas acontece. Todos parecem ter pena do Kiyohide, e eu também. XD Uma criatura tão doce não merece sofrer)**, DarkAngel**(  
O Li é bonitinho de qualquer jeito, mas varia de imaginação para imaginação. ^.~ Se gosta de S+S, já estou elaborando algo para eles)**, Nina-Kinomoto Li**(Ficou dividida? Sabe que isso é bom? Agora pra confusão ser desfeita... Acho que não demorará muito.)**, Anna Li Kinomoto**(Seria muita maldade minha matar o Kiyo, isto eu não farei, mas sobre crueldade... Estou entrando neste ramo. ^^"")**, Isinha**(Bom, a Sakura sempre foi meio tapadinha.. ^^"" E ainda bem que a falecida Yelan está onde está, pois creio que se não você a estrangularia.XD)**, Miaka Hiiragizawa**(Uia, e não é que seria legal o Eriol dando um soco no Li? Por falar nisso preciso providenciar um encontro)**, MeRRy-aNNe**('Seria lindo os dois juntos', você disse. Ele quem? Li e Sak? Acho que sim, né...)**, Jenny-Ci**(Nossa, você é fã do Li mesmo, hein? Veremos no que vai dar)**, B166ER**(Sabe que eu concordo plenamente com você? Suas idéias foram ao encontro das minhas, obrigada pelo review.) E obrigada também à **Rafaela** pelas sugestões. Em breve te responderei, sem falta.

Beijos e obrigada por tudo

Hime Hayashi**  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

** Primeiro Pecado II – A Redenção  
** _ Por Hime_

_-Capítulo 4- _

_ "Ao compartilharmos o primeiro segredo  
Desceu à terra o rigor de amar   
Que palavras devo dizer? _

_Não quero ferir você nunca mais   
_ _Conte-me o significado de sua felicidade  
_ _Será que esta não seria a resposta da sua vida?   
Não quero ferir você nunca mais   
Conte-me o significado de sua felicidade   
O tempo passa sem esperar a minha confissão"_ (Glay – Happiness)

- Pode falar.- Eriol disse após apertar um botão no aparelho telefônico.  
- Senhor Hiiragizawa, tem uma pessoa querendo falar com o senhor agora.- Uma insegura voz feminina respondeu.  
- Assim? Sem nem ao menos marcar um horário?- Franziu as sobrancelhas.  
- Ele disse que é importante, senhor.  
- Ele quem?- Pôde ouvir a novata perguntar o nome da pessoa. Realmente esta nova secretária ainda teria que aprender muito.  
- Syaoran Li, senhor.  
Eriol parou um pouco. Li? Não esperava que isto fosse acontecer, mas...  
- Mande entrar.  
Após alguns segundos Eriol já estava em pé, encostado na sua mesa, esperando Li entrar. Viu a porta abrir-se e Li atravessar a entrada após agradecer a mocinha. Syaoran deu alguns passos à frente. Fitaram-se. Era incrível como o tempo mexia com as pessoas, mas nunca retirava a sua essência. Do rapaz magricelo e de óculos finos havia restado somente os óculos, pois Eriol mudara muito fisicamente, ao passo que Syaoran, antes possuidor de uma expressão neutra e confortadora, agora parecia que iria atacar sob qualquer indício de ameaças.  
Li moveu os lábios:  
- Vim visitar um velho amigo.- Evitou sorrir.  
Eriol sorriu de modo vago, balançou a cabeça negativamente com o sorriso nos lábios, aproximou-se de Syaoran e desferiu-lhe o soco que há tanto tempo desejava dar. Um alívio por sua parte, por tê-lo abandonado, por seus amigos, e por que não? Também por Sakura... Li cambaleou um pouco, não esperava esta reação. Acabou por sentar-se – ou cair – num sofá próximo.  
- Está louco?- Perguntou ferozmente, com a mão na face machucada.  
- Não diga que não, você merecia.  
- Por que eu mereceria? Apenas porque fui viver minha vida?  
- Você abandonou a todos nós, lembra-se? Ou será que isto foi apagado de sua memória?  
- Fiquei muito abalado com a morte da minha mãe.- Baixou o rosto.- Somente não me despedi.  
- É um abandono, de qualquer forma.  
- Entenda como quiser, não foi esta a minha intenção.  
- Como?- Sentou-se no sofá a sua frente.  


- Senhora, o senhor Hiiragizawa está com visita.  
- Que visita? Quem é?- Tomoyo colocou a mão na cintura, enquanto mantinha a outra sobre a mesa, segurando alguns papéis.  
- Er.. Esqueci o nome, mas...- Sorriu amarelo.- Era um homem.  
- Ai... Olha... Eu sou a esposa dele, esqueceu? Não haverá problemas. Hm... Ele pediu para não ser incomodado?  
- Acho que não.- Forçou um pouco a memória.- Não, não pediu nada.  
- Ótimo, com licença.- Disse se desviando da secretária e entrando silenciosamente na sala, acabando por esquecer os papéis na mesa da secretária.  
Tomoyo mal entrou e seus olhos pararam em Li. Estava prestes a dizer um 'Olá Syaoran', mas antes ouviu uma frase que a fez desistir da idéia.  
- Oras Eriol, sabe muito bem que Sakura me traiu durante aquela viagem. Por que eu deveria ficar? Para aquela vadia rir da minha cara depois?- Disse com um tom cheio de mágoa.  
Eriol estava parado, em silêncio. Algo estava errado. Olhou para o lado direito, gesto seguido por Li, e pôde ver Tomoyo boquiaberta junto à porta. A bela mulher deu alguns passos na direção de Syaoran e o fitou profundamente antes de dar-lhe um belo tapa no rosto, na mesma face que tinha sido atingida pelo soco a instantes atrás. Syaoran estava despreparado, virou o rosto para a direita, movimento acompanhado pelos seus cabelos. Li levantou nervoso.  
- Ei, o que é isso? Será que agora é festa? Tenho cara de saco de pancadas?- Abriu os braços.  
- isso é pra ver se você acorda! Como pode falar assim da minha amiga?- Tomoyo disse em tom mais alto.- De onde você tirou essa idéia, seu demente?  
Com medo de alguma reação por parte do 'amigo', Eriol foi até Tomoyo e segurou-a pelos braços:  
- Por favor, querida, mais tarde nós conversamos.  
- Não, Eriol. Eu não posso deixar esse imbecil falar assim da Sakura.- Soltou-se dos braços do marido.- Quem foi que te falou isso, Syaoran? A Sakura sofreu imensamente com a sua partida! Ela jamais te traiu!  
Syaoran pareceu confuso por alguns segundos, Tomoyo parecia tão verdadeira... Mas ela era a melhor amiga de Sakura.  
- Você é amiga dela, com certeza deve estar acobertando os erros de Sakura. Ela voltou daquela viagem e confessou à minha mãe que já tinha se compromissado com um outro rapaz.- Disse severo, sentando-se novamente. Sentia-se o dono da razão.  
Tomoyo e Eriol se entreolharam confusos. A mulher perdeu toda a agressividade.  
- Mas Sakura jamais chegou a conversar com sua mãe, Syaoran...- Tomoyo voltou num tom mais suave.  
- Como pode ter tanta certeza?  
- Ela só chegou de viagem após a sua partida...  
Syaoran ficou discretamente paralisado. Por segundos seus olhos ficaram opacos, quase sem vida. Sua mente entrou em reflexão. Sua mãe, sua querida mãe havia... Mentido?  
Tomoyo olhou nervosa para Eriol. Seu celular tocou. Olhou o número, era da escola. Provavelmente a estavam procurando. Achou melhor deixar tudo nas mãos do marido e sair da sala. Confiava em Eriol e ele saberia como lidar com a situação.  
- Eu não acredito.- Li disse em voz baixa.  
- É verdade, Syaoran. Sakura só chegou a Tomoeda depois da sua partida, já que haviam prolongado a estadia na praia. Sabe que eu não mentiria sobre isso.  
- Não é isso! Eu não acredito que a minha mãe tenha mentido para mim!  
- Ela só queria te proteger.  
- Me proteger do quê? Das perigosíssimas garras de Sakura?- Ironizou.  
- Não sabemos o que ela pensava, talvez...- Tentou formular algo.- Só quisesse que você seguisse a carreira no seminário.  
- Não, não era isso. No dia em que ela mentiu para mim ela disse também que eu poderia até abandonar o seminário...- Enfiou os dedos na vasta cabeleira. Lembrava-se daqueles dias como se tudo tivesse acontecido há pouco tempo.  
- Talvez ela somente não conhecesse bem a Sakura, Syaoran.  
- Sim...- Suspirou pesadamente, passando as mãos no rosto.- Devia ser isso...  
Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Um sorriso perdedor apossou-se dos seus lábios.  
- Eriol...- Parecia te ser acalmado.  
- Sim?  
- Veja só... Perdi anos da minha vida... Anos que poderiam ter sido felizes para mim, por causa de uma mentira.  
- Não foram bons anos?  
Syaoran permitiu-se rir por alguns segundos.  
- Bons? O que houve de bom nestes anos todos? Foram sete anos de inferno...- Disse a última palavra com gosto.  
- Sinto muito.  
- Não sinta.- Estendeu a palma da mão para o amigo, como um ´pare´.- Isto é ruim demais para você sentir ou compartilhar comigo. Saber que sete anos da sua vida foram... Roubados.- Disse, nostálgico.  
Eriol balançou a cabeça negativamente. Syaoran estava pior do que imaginava.  
- Então tente viver o agora, o futuro, Syaoran. Olhe para frente!  
- Sete anos perdidos...- Ainda estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos.  
- Syaoran, você não está morto!  
- Um possível amor perdido...- Apertou os olhos.  
- Ela já tem uma família, Li.  
- Sim, casada com um dos meus melhores amigos!!!- Ofegou.  
Eriol ficou novamente sem ação. Gesticulou com a mão direita, tentando achar palavras.  
- Kiyohide...  
- Sim. Foi meu melhor amigo enquanto estive no sul.- Sorriu aquele sorriso vencido, já companheiro seu.- Sexta fui jantar em sua casa, a seu convite.  
- Então você já se encontrou Sakura.  
- Sim, ela estava lá. Como num pedestal.- Percebeu o silêncio de Eriol.- Inalcançável. Bela. Por isso todo aquele clima...- Olhou para Eriol.- Touya também estava lá.  
O inglês ergueu as sobrancelhas num tom de 'nossa'.  
- Então foi uma noite e tanto.  
- Por isso Touya parecia querer me matar. E me socar, claro, mas já apanhei demais por hoje.- Passou a mão na face dolorida.- Não tiro a sua razão.  
- Sim... Para todos nós, você foi 'o monstro'. O aproveitador que abandonou Sakura.  
- Que fama...  
- Ela sofreu muito, Li.  
- Agora eu sei.  
- Não sei se haverá volta.  
- E é necessário haver?- Fitou o amigo, inexpressivo.  
- Achei que quisesse se explicar.  
- E se eu me explicasse, Eriol?- Levantou-se e caminhou em direção da porta.- Como você mesmo disse, haveria volta?  
Syaoran abriu a porta. Seu espírito pessimista o esmagava, sapateava em cima de seu precioso orgulho.  
- Já vai?  
- Preciso pensar um pouco, ficar sozinho. Ainda nos veremos.  
Eriol viu a porta ser fechada. Assim como Li veio, se foi, aparentemente sem motivos, como se o mundo sempre o recebesse de portas abertas.  


Syaoran colocou seus óculos escuros e entrou no carro, dando partida logo em seguida. Por sete anos tudo tinha sido parte de uma monotonia impressionante, e dentro de pouquíssimo tempo havia tido tantas emoções diferentes... Sakura... Agora sentia pena do que a que amou havia sentido. Raiva, desgosto, tristeza, tudo deveria ter se passado no coração e mente daquela garota, agora mulher. Será que também havia espaço para o arrependimento? Abriu a boca, fazendo alguns movimentos. Ainda doía o soco de Eriol, mas se pudesse, se soubesse! Ele mesmo teria se dado alguns bons socos. Sentia vontade de sumir, de desaparecer, fugir de um erro cometido. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Será que valeria a pena dar alguma explicação? Confessar a Sakura que sua mãe... Havia mentido? E que por causa disso havia destruído o que poderia ter sido uma bela história? Sakura... Ela já tinha uma vida feita, uma família. Será que isto não destruiria seus alicerces? Estava me alta velocidade, e acabou por frear bruscamente atrás de um carro. Suspirou num alívio. Tantas perguntas martelavam em sua mente, tanta coisa gostaria de conversar com ela... Sentiu uma pontada daquele amor perfurar-lhe o peito. Amor qual que havia ficado reprimido em algum canto, porque nunca, de fato, chegou a abandoná-lo. Não por falta de vontade, simplesmente não havia conseguido. Era forte, emaranhado com suas entranhas. Passou pelo seu coração a vontade de abraçá-la, acariciar seus cabelos e dizer que sentia muito, que tudo havia sido um grande erro, mas o que ela lhe responderia em troca? Que sentia muito também, mas agora estava casada e esperando um bebê deste relacionamento? Não, obrigado, não era isto que queria para si. De desgostos seu espírito já estava cheio. Freou devagar, esperando a garagem do prédio abrir. Ainda precisava pensar muito sobre o que fazer.  


- Chegou depois de mim, Tomoyo. Que milagre foi esse?- Sakura sorriu ao ver a amiga entrar na sala.  
- Ah...- Estava confusa ainda, mas decidida a nada revelar a Sakura. Não lhe cabia esta responsabilidade.- Fui falar com Eriol antes de vir para cá. Ele esqueceu uns papéis em casa.  
- Ah sim.- Apoiou o roto entre as mãos.- Aconteceu algo? Você está diferente.  
- Eu, diferente?- Precisava disfarçar.- Imagina, impressão sua.  
- Hum... Tudo bem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu acabo sabendo mesmo.- Piscou para a amiga. Ah, Tomoyo, eu preciso te contar!  
- O que?- Sua curiosidade foi atiçada.  
- Adivinha onde fomos sábado?  
- Você e o Kiyohide?- A amiga confirmou com um sorriso no rosto.- Não faço idéia.- Achou melhor não chutar.  
- Fomos a uma loja de artigos para bebês! Vi cada coisinha fofa, Tomoyo...  
- Que bom! Estas lojas realmente sabem como encantar uma jovem mãe.  
- Sim! Acabamos por levar algo. Ele insistiu tanto.  
- Mas é bom adiantar as coisas. O tempo vai passar tão rápido depois que você não terá tempo para nada.- Levantou o indicador com um sorrisinho nos lábios.- Experiência própria.  
- Neste ponto tem razão. Às vezes penso que ele está mais ansioso que eu.- Descansou as costas no encosto da cadeira.- Isso ainda porque não sentem...- Acariciou o ventre.- Você me entende.  
- Perfeitamente.  
Olhou a amiga colocar uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. Sakura daria uma bela mãe, a maternidade a estava deixando com um ar ainda mais sereno. Não queria que nada de mal envolvesse sua amiga, mas... Syaoran sabia de tudo, só faltava Sakura tomar consciência. Agora, o inevitável estava para acontecer. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.  


Poucos dias depois...

Sakura se arrumava com certa pressa. Havia perdido a hora, e quando acordou somente pôde ver o marido já saindo. Reclamou por não tê-la acordado, mas ele havia argumentado que não conseguira acordá-la. 'Você dormia como um anjo, serena. Achei maldade te acordar.'  
Sakura sorriu ao fitar-se no espelho. O seu ventre começava a salientar-se, mostrando que ali estava o seu filho, fruto do seu feliz casamento. Já tinha ligado para Tomoyo avisando que iria se atrasar, aliás, tinha a leve impressão que iria começar a demorar mais para se trocar a cada dia. Procurou alguma roupa adequada e optou por uma calça preta que lhe servia e uma blusa semelhante a uma bata. Ótimo. Tocou levemente no espelho e desceu as escadas.  
Tomou seu café e saiu de casa pensando que precisaria agora de um despertador, não poderia atrasar tanto mais. Chegou próximo a escola e desligou o carro após estacionar. Após o trancar viu a imagem de Syaoran surgir à sua frente. Não pôde evitar em olhá-lo, mas logo retomou o seu caminho, sem sequer o cumprimentar. Antes de chegar ao portão do colégio sentiu seu braço ser pego por uma mão. Arregalou os olhos, mas logo os fechou, para voltar a abri-los suavemente e olhar para trás. Ele havia retirado os óculos escuros da face.  
- Solte-me, por favor.  
- Desculpe, Sakura, mas precisamos conversar.  
Sakura ficou em silêncio e fitou a mão de Li segurar ainda seu braço. Syaoran percebeu e o soltou.  
- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. - Andou atrás da mulher, que caminhava rápido.  
- Eu... Foi tudo um grande engano Sakura, eu só quero pedir desculpas!  
Parou bruscamente e virou-se para Li. Seus olhos transmitiam desprezo:  
- Tarde demais.- Disse secamente antes de entrar no colégio. 

_Continua... _

N/A: Olá! Como uns bons tapas não melhoram uma pessoa, né? Adorei a Tomoyo ter se metido na história, apesar de não ter alterado muita coisa. Bom, pelo menos por enquanto ^.~ Já que estamos perto do Natal, vamos fazer algo diferente. Vou incluir neste capítulo um trechinho de uma paródia, hohoho, que divertido que é isso. E quanta asneira!! XD

O Pecado de amar

- Solte-me, Syaoran Fernando!- Sakura levou a mão à testa, trágica.- Não tenho nada o que conversar com você!  
- Por favor, Sakura do Bairro, me escute! O que tenho para falar é muito importante!- Tomou a mão de Sakura do Bairro entre as suas e a beijou.- Eu preciso me desculpar! Perdoe-me! Vamos retomar nossa paixão!  
- Não, Syaoran Fernando, para o nosso caso não há volta.- Disse, resoluta.- Você foi meu grande amor, agora...- Respirou fundo, contendo as lágrimas.- Agora tenho uma nova vida, me esqueça!  
Syaoran Fernando soltou a mão de Sakura do Bairro. A amava demais para obrigá-la a fazer uma coisa que não queria.  
- Compreendo, Sakura do Bairro, não irei insistir.- Levantou-se e começou a caminhar de costas, sem parar de fitá-la.- Mas saiba, jamais deixarei de te amar!- Virou-se e saiu caminhando rápido. Suas lágrimas não poderiam ser vistas.  
Sakura do Bairro estava com os olhos marejados. Jamais o esqueceria também.

Êê! Que novelinha mexicana emocionante! Afe, acho que não estou muito bem, fiz essa coisinha antes de postar.XD Bom, vamos aos **agradecimentos:  
Miaka**(Bem, o casal E+T já pode abrir uma academia de luta XD É nada, mas o Li merecia. Estava metido demais. O cooler já foi verificado faz tempo, são outros fatores mesmo, como o calor. thanx e feliz Natal!)**, Yoruki Mizunotsuki**(Ah, nem tudo é tão injusto. : P Bom, o Li não apanhou do Touya, mas de E e T sim. ^^ bjos e feliz Natal!)**, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika**(O Kiyo é muito fofo mesmo, pena que não apareceu neste cap. Tadinho de um dos dois... Feliz Natal, Erika!)**, Violet-Tomoyo **(Oras Tomoyo, assim você me deixa sem graça #^_^#. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos e feliz Natal!)**, MeRRy-aNNe**(Você também é uma fã inveterada de S+S, não? Beijos e feliz Natal, Merry!)**, DarkAngel**(Que bom que está gostando do fic, e espero que este capítulo tenha agradado também. Beijos e feliz Natal!)**, Rê_~ chan**(Hehe, a Sakura é sortuda mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado do chap. Thanx e feliz Natal!)**, Anna Li Kinomoto**(Hum, então você se envolve bastante com as coisas. Vamos ver o que é que vai acontecer neste rolo todo. Beijos e feliz Natal, Anna!)**, Jenny-Ci**(Olha, sabe que eu nem tinha pensado no caso do Kiyo ser vítima disso tudo? Tadinhooo! Vou evitar ao máximo que ele sofra, tá? Beijos e Feliz Natal!)**, Sayo Amakusa**(Hahah Tudo ok, dona Teruê(não achei feminino para TEru, sorte sua que o nome Terue realmente existe.) E nem vem, hein? Se sobrar caquinhos de Kiyohide, eu mesmo os cato. Que tal minha novela mexicana? XD Beijos e Feliz Natal!!)**, B166ER**(Eu só espero que o Kiyo, a Sakura e o Li sejam felizes independentemente do par que for formado, se for possível. Thanx Rafaela, e feliz Natal!).**  
  
** Para quem não dá o ar da graça aqui, Feliz Natal também, e se algum infortúnio acontecer, um Ano Novo maravilhoso e cheio de sucesso pra vocês!  
Hime Hayashi**  
**


	5. Capítulo 5

** Especialmente neste capítulo, não teremos uma musiquinha de introdução, sinto muito. Procurei em mais de trinta letras possíveis no Kame-chan (meu pc), mas não achei nada adequado. Fica para a próxima, boa leitura. **

**Primeiro Pecado II - A Redenção  
**_Por Hime_

_ -Capítulo 5-_

- Sakura!- Li interpelou ainda junto às grades, vendo Sakura se distanciar com passos rápidos, sem nem ao menos hesitar.

Vendo sua tentativa de um possível diálogo fracassada, afastou-se e deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo. Isto não poderia ficar assim, tinha que ao menos se explicar. Caminhou determinado em direção ao seu carro. Se tinha começado, agora iria até o fim.

- Ele veio te procurar?- Tomoyo reafirmou a declaração da amiga, curiosa.

- Sim, estava aí na frente agorinha mesmo. Disse ele que queria pedir desculpas.- Falou com pouco caso.

- E você o desculpou?

- Não.- Respondeu num tom óbvio.

- E por que não?

- Oras Tomoyo, e por que eu deveria?

- Ah Sakura...- Havia pesar em sua voz.- Ele só disse isso?

- Acho que disse alguma coisa sobre um grande engano. Só se foi engano daquela mente doentia.

- Mas Sakura...- Foi cortada.

- Acho melhor pararmos de falar sobre Syaoran. É um total desperdício de tempo.

Sakura baixou a cabeça e fingiu ler algo, mas na verdade observava a amiga, que fazia um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Tomoyo sabia de algo e mais cedo ou mais tarde ainda descobriria o que era.

Dois dias depois...

Sakura chegava à escola mais tranqüila, desta vez não tinha perdido seu horário. Assim que trancou o veículo pôde ver Li novamente, mas agora descia do carro e vinha rápido em sua direção. Respirou fundo. Isto começava a incomodar.

- Sakura, por favor.

- ...- Firme, continuava andando em direção à entrada.

- Escute Sakura, apenas dois minutos!- Colocou-se no seu caminho.

- Nem dois nem um, Li. Agora saia da minha frente e vá embora. Respeito sua amizade com _meu marido,_ mas não tenho nada para conversar com você, e sabe muito bem disso. Tudo já acabou há muito tempo, agora vá embora, por favor.- Controlou a voz para manter-se o mais séria possível.

Percebendo que não tinha escapatória, Li resolveu começar:

- Enquanto você estava viajando, minha mãe...- Sakura o cortou.

- Sinto muito pela sua mãe.- Desviou-se de Syaoran.- Agora vá embora.

- Mas...

Sakura caminhou até o portão de entrada e parou em frente ao segurança da escola, deixando Syaoran parado a alguma distância.

- Hamada, gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

- Sim, senhora Ogawa.

- Jamais, em hipótese alguma, permita que aquele sujeito chegue perto dos portões na nossa escola, sim?- Apontou Li discretamente com os olhos.

O homem olhou para Syaoran com desconfiança, fixou seu olhar nos traços do seu rosto sério, observou os cabelos e a posição em que estava parado. 'Estudou-o'. Não parecia oferecer perigo.

- É algum marginal, senhora?  
- Não creio que seja, mas como não o conheço, não sei do que é capaz de fazer com as nossas crianças. Mantenha-o sempre distante daqui, tudo bem? E não o informe de nada sobre ninguém.

- Sim, senhora. Pode deixar.- Voltou para sua posição original, com os braços em frente ao corpo e a carranca armada na face.

- Ótimo, e obrigada.- Disse com um sorrisinho matreiro antes de adentrar no colégio e deixar Syaoran com uma cômica expressão abobalhada.  
Com passos leves andava em direção à moderna construção em que trabalhava, mas não resistindo, ainda deu uma rápida olhada na cena, rindo-se de como Hamada encarava o suposto 'marginal', que se viu completamente perdido e sem graça, indo embora em seguida.

Sakura batia levemente a caneta na mesa, formando um ritmo qualquer. Apoiava o rosto na outra mão e conservava uma expressão distraída. Olhou para cima e assoprou levemente a franja, para logo em seguida fixar seu olhar em algum ponto ainda desconhecido.

Sem querer, sua mente divagava... Li... Se Syaoran a havia procurado, era porque ainda tinha alguma esperança de reconciliação, mas... Seu filho iria nascer em prazo de alguns meses, seu casamento estava muito bem e tinha uma vida perfeita, ao seu modo. Pra que mudar? Ouvir – e se iludir com – novas promessas? Não entendera muito bem porque Li havia tocado no assunto sobre sua mãe, mas isto agora pouco importava também. Curvou os lábios num sorriso que agora se devia à conquista que tinha feito ignorando Syaoran. Isso a havia fortalecido de certa forma, mostrando que ele já não a afetava como antes, não era vulnerável a ele.

Sakura ajeitou-se na cadeira. Sentia-se forte, disposta a enfrentar o seu passado, disposta a... Talvez não esquecê-lo completamente, já que isto seria impossível, mas ao menos afastá-lo de sua mente, de sua vida. Isto seria o ideal.  
Satisfeita com suas conclusões, voltou a trabalhar. Tudo o que tinha que fazer agora era simplesmente ignorá-lo.

Dezenove horas, Sakura constatou com dificuldade ao olhar o relógio do seu quarto. Terminou de se enxugar e saiu do banheiro que exalava um perfume suave, deixando para trás a atmosfera úmida. Colocou uma roupa confortável, ajeitou os longos cabelos e saiu do quarto apagando a luz logo em seguida. Já no corredor, iria descer as escadas, mas parou no meio do caminho. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tinha os olhos brilhantes. Estava curiosa para saber como estava ficando...

Deu meia-volta e ficou de frente à porta vizinha à do seu quarto. Sentia-se completamente boba por ter no rosto aquele sorriso aparentemente sem motivos, mas no fundo sabia que era mais que merecido. Tocou a maçaneta e girou-a lentamente, abrindo passagem para o cômodo. Estava escuro, mas logo seus dedos acharam o interruptor. Quando as luzes clarearam o ambiente mal pôde se conter, alargando ainda mais o sorriso. Entrou no quarto quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

Os cheiros de tinta e de madeira ainda eram predominantes, mas... Chegou ao centro do quarto, dando uma volta, devagar, em torno de si mesma para melhor observar. As paredes brancas faziam perfeita harmonia com os tons pastéis do papel de parede. Tudo gracioso, afável, perfeito. Sem exageros, faziam sentir-se num lugar mais que especial. O berço e o armário já estavam montados, ambos num tom claro de madeira. No chão onde pisava ainda havia um grande plástico preto completamente respingado pela tinta. Era evidente que ainda estavam trabalhando nisto. Juntou as mãos perto do rosto. Era impossível negar que estava gostando muito de tudo isso... E levou a mão ao ventre saliente, acariciando-o. O quarto do seu filho estava quase pronto, e estava por demais ansiosa para que chegasse o dia em que pegaria o ser pequenino e tão amado em seus braços, em que o envolveria de carinho e lhe dedicaria toda a sua atenção...

- Sakura...

Ouviu a máscula voz já tão conhecida lhe chamar. Rapidamente saiu do quarto, apagou a luz e fechou a porta silenciosamente, descendo as escadas logo em seguida. Kiyohide tinha lhe falado que era uma surpresa, mas estava muito curiosa e... Não tinha culpa se haviam esquecido de trancar a porta. Sorriu sem culpas e foi ao encontro do marido.

Syaoran andava cabisbaixo da cozinha para o seu quarto num passo lento, quase arrastado, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço. Na verdade pensava numa maneira de poder contar a verdade a Sakura. Tinha certeza de que se pedisse para Tomoyo ou Eriol fazer isso ela os escutaria e poderia acreditar mais nos amigos do que nele, mas poderia também pensar que fora um covarde medroso, e isso não deixaria de forma alguma que pensassem da sua pessoa. Esfregou uma das mãos na vasta cabeleira, sem se importar com o resultado. Não iria de maneira alguma a casa dela, pois não queria que o amigo de alguma forma interferisse ou... Ou qualquer outra coisa. Faria uma última tentativa de abordagem no dia seguinte, à tarde, quando ela estivesse saindo da escola, afinal, o segurança do turno vespertino era outro.

Lembrava-se bem da expressão de desprezo que o segurança lhe mostrara, há dois dias atrás, justamente depois de Sakura ter conversado com ele. Parecia que estavam lhe tirando um raio-x, odiava quando o olhavam desta maneira. Sakura devia ter inventado qualquer coisa para afastá-lo, mas não funcionaria mais. Desta vez falaria tudo o que queria, nem que para isso tivesse que cometer alguma loucura. Jogou-se na espaçosa cama e mirou o teto, observando o discreto lustre já pagado. Estava cansado de bancar o papel de vilão.

- Bom dia, Tomoyo!- Sakura exclamou da porta. Estava radiante.

- Bom dia, Sakura. Aconteceu alguma coisa?- A mulher sorriu ao ver a alegria contagiante da amiga.

- Sim, ontem fui ao médico, e adivinha!

- O quê?

- Resolvemos ver o sexo do bebê!- Disse em êxtase, mal se controlando.

- Que ótimo! Bom, deixe-me ver...- Olhou para Sakura, como se a analisasse. A amiga tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.- É menino.

- Acertou.- Confirmou já mais calma, sentando-se.- Fiquei tão contente em saber... Não tinha preferência, mas agora que já sei que é um menino, isso tudo se torna cada vez mais real, cada vez mais... Não sei dizer. Às vezes me pego imaginando como será o rostinho dele...

- Te entendo perfeitamente.- Piscou para a amiga.- E Kiyohide?

- Ele deu um jeitinho de ir comigo. Ficamos tão felizes, Tomoyo...- Fechou os olhos, como para se lembrar de tudo.- Agora vamos nos empenhar em escolher um nome, mas acho que não será fácil. Sou um pouquinho indecisa para essas coisas...

- Eu imagino... Vocês são o casal perfeito...- Disse sem pensar, mas logo se calou.

- Sim, somos...- Constatou sem perder o sorriso, porém tinha o olhar perdido.

- Ahn... E Syaoran, Sakura?- Observou a mulher de cabelos castanhos a fitar.

- Passado, Tomoyo, passado.

- Você tem certeza de que não vai querer ouvir o que ele tem a lhe dizer?

- Tomoyo...- Analisou.- Você sabe de algo que eu não saiba?

- Claro que não, Sakura.- Apressou-se em responder.

- Então, por favor... Não toque mais neste assunto.- Sua voz era séria.- Você sabe o quanto eu me esforcei para virar esta página da minha vida...

- Tudo bem Sakura.- Suspirou.- Não falarei mais nisso.

- Obrigada.

Ouviram batidas à porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Senhora...- A secretária fitou Tomoyo.- Os pais que marcaram reunião já chegaram.

- Ah, obrigada. Diga-lhes que já vou.- Sorriu para a moça de óculos, que logo em seguida fechou a porta.- Sakura.- Levantou-se.- Vou lá ter uma conversinha com os pais daquele rapazinho.

- Ah sei...- Lembrou-se do pequeno garoto enraivecido que havia na terceira série.- Tudo bem.

- Já volto.- Saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sakura suspirou e encostou-se na cadeira. Não sabia como Tomoyo tinha tanta habilidade em... Passou as mãos nos braços, aquecendo-os fracamente com o leve atrito. Estava frio... Levantou-se e foi até o ar-condicionado, mas viu que as janelas estavam abertas, e o aparelho, desligado. Caminhou até as janelas para fechá-las, mas o tempo estava parado, não havia vento ou brisa. Sentiu ainda mais frio e fechou-as mesmo assim. Estendeu a mão direita e viu-se tremendo. Com certeza não era o almoço que estava lhe fazendo mal. Rapidamente foi até sua bolsa, abriu-a, pegou as chaves do carro. Iria até o automóvel pegar um casaco que sempre deixava no banco de trás.

Saiu da sala, passou pela secretária, pela sala de reuniões, por todo o corredor até chegar à saída que dava para o pátio e assim sair da escola. Sentia o sol tocar sua pele, mas não era o suficiente para sentir-se bem. Sentia todo o corpo tremer, as pernas gradualmente perderem suas forças. Aproximou-se do seu carro e com alguma dificuldade abriu a porta, abaixando-se e assim pegando o casaco que tanto queria. Quando levantou a cabeça, viu o mundo escurecer e transformar-se num emaranhado de linhas e borrados, mal conseguindo manter os olhos abertos. Respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar, em vão. Sentia muito frio e não pôde mais se manter em equilíbrio, quando sentiu um braço a segurar pela cintura. Fitou o seu salvador.

- Syaoran...

Pôde ver ainda Li fechando a porta do seu carro e o trancando. Sentiu-o colocando a outra mão em seu ombro.

- Você está tremendo, Sakura!- Disse assustado.

- Eu...

- Eu vou te levar pro hospital.

Sakura fechou os olhos, definitivamente aquilo tudo era por demais incômodo. Tentou afastar-se de Li sem sucesso, apoiando-se contra o carro.

- Deixe de besteiras, Sakura. Depois você pode me espancar também, se quiser, mas agora você vem comigo.- Disse antes de passar o braço por baixo de seus joelhos e a levantar no colo.  
Acomodou-a no banco do passageiro em seu carro, vendo que o banco de trás estava completamente cheio de papéis, malditos, agora. Ajudou-a colocar o casaco que ela tinha em mãos.

- Melhorou?

Sakura fechou os olhos fortemente. Sentia-se terrivelmente mal, seu queixo tremia, a fazendo bater os dentes. Syaoran mais que depressa deu a volta e entrou no carro, dando partida imediata e se dirigindo ao hospital.

Syaoran entrou desesperado no hospital com Sakura em seus braços, que tremia incontrolavelmente. Deixou-a sobre os cuidados de médicos e depois sentou-se num dos bancos que ali havia. Encostou a cabeça na parede e suspirou. Nunca havia estado tão apavorado como agora. Não tinha sequer noção do que estava acontecendo com Sakura, mas só em vê-la naquele estado... Ainda mais estando grávida... De repente um estalo deu-se em sua mente. Não existia apenas ele neste mundo preocupado com Sakura, mas muitas outras pessoas, inclusive... Kiyohide, o _marido_ dela. Apalpou o bolso da calça e achou o celular. Fitou-o demoradamente. Caminhou até uma área livre e discou o número do celular do amigo. Queria fugir da burocracia das secretárias de escritórios.

[- Alô.]

- Kiyohide, é o Syaoran.- Mal pensou em como daria a notícia.- Estou aqui no hospital central.

[- Hospital? Você está bem, aconteceu alguma coisa?- Mostrou-se preocupado.]

- Vim trazer a Sakura.

[- Sakura?!- Levantou-se.- O que aconteceu?- Apressadamente saía do escritório com as chaves do carro em mãos.]

- Não sei, ela tremia muito, estava com febre...

[- Já estou indo.- Disse antes de sair da garagem queimando pneus.]

Syaoran afastou o aparelho do rosto e o desligou. Apoiou uma mão na cintura, enquanto passava a outra no rosto. Como explicaria o que estava fazendo na frente do colégio?

O homem de cabelos negros andava nervosamente de um lado para outro, como se isto aliviasse sua tensão. Já havia chegado há algum tempo e até agora não tinha notícias de Sakura. Por um momento parou de andar e fitou Li com seus intensos olhos azuis.

- Onde a encontrou, Syaoran?

- Eu estava passando em frente da escola onde você tinha me dito que ela trabalhava.- Já tinha sua desculpa arranjada.- Se é uma escola bem conceituada, seria interessante eu estar indicando para alguns clientes meus que têm filhos pequenos... Então a vi lá na frente, passando mal.

- Sei... Obrigado por tê-la ajudado.

- Imagina...- Sorriu levemente, aliviado. Sua desculpa tinha sido boa o bastante.

Por alguns segundos Kiyohide desconfiou Syaoran estar justamente passando por onde a esposa trabalhava, mas devia ser verdade a história do amigo, afinal, Syaoran era produtor, muitos artistas mudavam-se para a capital em busca de fama e... Aceitou. Era isso mesmo. No momento em que pensava isto um médico surgiu e perguntou sobre os familiares da senhora Ogawa. Kiyohide se identificou:

- Ela é minha esposa, sou Kiyohide Ogawa.- Parou em frente ao médico, um senhor quase calvo, de cabelos brancos e um bigode amigável.

- Senhor Ogawa... Ela chegou ao hospital com muita febre, quase teve convulsão, mas conseguimos evitar. Ela...- Viu a preocupação estampada nos olhos azuis do rapaz.- Vamos à minha sala. Lá poderemos conversar mais tranqüilamente.

Kiyohide assentiu e seguiu o médico pelos corredores brancos, esquecendo-se de Syaoran plantado num dos corredores.

- E então?- Li perguntou ao ver o amigo aproximando-se, sem a companhia do médico.

- Nada bem, Syaoran.- Sentia um nó na garganta.- Ela não está bem.- Dirigia-se para a saída do hospital, iria até sua casa buscar algumas coisas.

- Mas o que ela tem?- Acompanhou-o.

- Uma infecção nos rins e... Resumindo, tanto ela quando a criança correm risco de vida.- Sentia os olhos arderem e o coração apertar, mas não desabaria agora.

Chegaram até o reluzente carro de Kiyohide.

- Eu vou pra casa agora. Obrigado mesmo, você apareceu por lá na hora certa.

- Não se preocupe com isto. Eu também preciso ir agora, mas qualquer coisa pode contar comigo.- Recebeu um sorriso triste do amigo.

- Até mais.

Syaoran via Kiyohide se distanciar, saindo do estacionamento. Deu meia-volta e dirigiu-se para o seu carro. Ainda não podia acreditar... Sakura corria risco de vida.

_Continua..._

_   
_N/A: Finalmente acabei *suspiro*. Este capítulo está muito precário ;__; ... Não tem musiquinha de introdução, não tem comentários dos reviews e nem a paródia, que fico devendo para vocês. É que meu computador não ligou por 3 dias seguidos... Aqui fez muito calor e esse molenga não funciona assim, e também uns outros probleminhas. Já me mandaram jogar no lixo, estou pensando seriamente nesse assunto. Eu poderia demorar mais e completar tudo isso, mas acho que já demorei demais com esse capítulo, fora que eu tinha prometido e até falado pra _Natasha_ que eu iria postar no máximo até segunda, mas sinto muito, não deu, desculpa mesmo. _Dai_, muuuito obrigada por dar aquela olhadinha, hein? ^.~   
E um muito obrigada especial para _Miaka Hiiragizawa, DarkAngel, Anna Li Kinomoto, Jenny-Ci, Yoruki Mizunotsuki, Violet-Tomoyo, Rê_~ chan, Miyazawa Yukino Erika, Dai, B166ER, Sayo Amakusa, MeRRy-aNNe, Mary Marcato e KiRiKa_, que deixaram reviews com suas impressões, falando o que acharam e deixando esse meu trabalho muito mais gratificante.

Bjos  
Hime Hayashi._  
  
_


	6. Capítulo 6

N/A: E meses depois aqui estou eu. Que vergonha. Desculpem-me pela demora. Sinto muito, muito mesmo. Boa leitura. 

** Primeiro Pecado II - A Redenção**  
_Por Hime_

_ -Capítulo 6- _

_ "Ferindo mais do que palavras poderiam tentar dizer  
Mais uma vez minhas lágrimas caem  
Algum dia, completamente, eu sei que tudo o que sinto será explicado...  
Este é o porque, uma melodia sem fim  
Abraçando meu coração, eu ainda sobreviverei amanh  
Mesmo se eu não puder mais te encontrar"_  
_(LongingTogireta Melody – X-Japan) _

Kiyohide esfregou as mãos, sentando-se no sofá. Nunca tivera uma conversa tão difícil com Touya antes. Sabia que o irmão era superprotetor sim, mas a preocupação que demonstrou o deixou surpreso. Neste momento ele já deveria estar no hospital, para onde também se encaminharia dentro em breve. Juntou as mãos próximas à testa. Sentia-se tão impotente, tão incapaz, tão solitário... Sua amada companheira estava entre a vida e a morte num leito de hospital. Esse não poderia ser seu fim...

Secando os olhos umedecidos e vermelhos, subiu até o quarto e tomou um banho rápido. Trocou-se e abriu as gavetas da esposa para pegar algumas roupas. Não sabia quanto tempo ela ficaria lá, mas desejava que fosse pouquíssimo, e que de lá viesse já recuperada para casa. Acariciou um roupão bege que encontrou, e aproximando-o do rosto, inspirou a fragrância tão amada. Havia o perfume de Sakura ali, inundando seus sentidos e o deixando cheio de uma tristeza indesejável. Por fim, guardou alguns pertences da esposa numa bolsa e dirigiu-se para a saída da casa.

Ainda no volante, lembrou-se de seu desespero. No momento em que Syaoran ligou, perdera a noção, não sabia bem o que fazer, o desespero era tão grande! Naquele instante esqueceu de todos os seus princípios, de todas as suas vontades e do mundo. Se fosse obrigado a discar para a sua própria casa, acreditava não saberia o número. Aliás, não sabia nem como havia chegado ao hospital – ainda mais são e salvo. Obra dos deuses provavelmente. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas agora tinha plena consciência das coisas. Entrou no estacionamento do conceituado hospital. Seu amor maior estava entre a vida e a morte.

Como um furacão pelo corredor, Touya foi ao encontro de Kiyohide, o balançando pelos ombros:

- Cadê a Sakura, o que aconteceu?

Disfarçadamente tirou as mãos de Touya que esmagavam seu ombro, enquanto falava:

- Ainda não falou com o médico?

- Claro que não, cheguei agora.

- Então vamos. – Distanciava-se, sendo seguido de perto pelo cunhado. – Vou agora mesmo falar com ele.

Touya estava sentado numa cadeira, o cotovelo direito apoiado na perna, os olhos castanhos fixos em Sakura, deitada diante de si.

Nunca imaginara que um dia sua irmã viveria esta situação tão terrível. Mas, segundo o médico, os piores momentos já haviam passado. Princípios de convulsões, eclampsias e mais alguns outros nomes complicados zuniam em sua cabeça, lhe provocando um grande mal-estar, que só lhe era aliviado pela informação de que, se tudo continuasse normalizado, Sakura teria alta no máximo em dois dias. Sorriu ao ver o cunhado acariciando suavemente a esposa. Só o pensamento de que podia ter perdido tanto a irmã quanto o sobrinho... Não. Fechou os olhos, balançando discreta e lentamente a cabeça. Não podia se deixar entregue a tantos pensamentos ruins. No momento, tinha que dar força a Kiyohide, a Sakura, e por que não, também ao seu sobrinho? Levantou-se forçando um sorriso, postando-se ao lado do homem de cabelos negríssimos:

- Kiyohide, eu preciso ir agora. Tenho um cliente importantíssimo me esperando, mas assim que possível eu voltarei para cá.

- Tudo bem, eu ficarei aqui com ela.

- Não se preocupe tanto. Tudo dará certo.- Deu-lhe alguns tapinhas nas costas. – Até mais.- Fitou brevemente a irmã com carinho e logo depois saiu sem pestanejar.

Se ficasse mais, se remoendo, pensando, lacrimejando, de nada adiantaria estar lá, não daria força alguma mostrando sua preocupação. Era melhor sair, espairecer, ir para casa e tomar uma chuveirada. Depois voltaria.

Duas batidas à porta foram ouvidas. Estranhou.

- Entre.- Virou-se para trás, para verificar quem era. Leve surpresa. - Syaoran.

- Boa noite. Vim ver como estão as coisas.- Evitara mencionar diretamente Sakura, receoso de parecer íntimo demais.

- Melhores. Tudo correndo bem, dentro de dois dias, no máximo, sairemos daqui. – Incluiu-se à desconfortável situação. Também sentia dor, também sofria.

- Que bom.- Disse por último.

Um silêncio incômodo para Li se instalou, o deixando terrivelmente desconfortável. Sentiu-se ainda mais deslocado ao ver o amigo levar as mãos às têmporas. Não agüentaria ver seu amigo chorar por uma mulher por quem também nutria algum tipo de sentimento. Colocou uma mão no ombro de Kiyohide.

- Calma. Talvez ainda amanhã tudo voltará ao normal, você vai ver.

- Tomara...

- Sakura é forte. Superará tudo isso, acredite.

- Sim, Syaoran, eu acredito.- Sua voz assemelhava-se a um fio.- Mas me dói tanto... – Baixou a cabeça.

Disse com alguma dificuldade, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Kiyo... Você a ama muito, não é mesmo?

O jovem virou-se para Syaoran, e o sorriso que lhe deu não era forçado, porém triste:

- Muito mais do que você pode imaginar. Ela é tudo o que tenho, Syaoran.- Fez uma pequena pausa, como para buscar as palavras que descreviam os sentimentos que neste momento estavam embargados no seu coração.- Pode me considerar um tolo apaixonado, não nego, mas... Meu chão, meu ar... Tudo o que considero elementar à vida é menos necessário para mim do que tê-la. Pode ser um egoísmo meu, mas é isso o que sinto. Sinto necessidade de amá-la, de ter junto a mim esse sentimento tão...- Não achava palavras.

- Nobre?

- Também.- Sorriu novamente.

Syaoran, ainda de pé atrás de Kiyohide, observava Sakura, lembrando-se do passado. Será que ele também sentiu esse sentimento quando mais jovem? Será que o seu 'amor' – sentimento que julgava ser amor - era assim, tão puro como o do seu amigo? Não sabia, não queria agora passar horas em pé, refletindo sobre seu passado. Isso poderia fazer depois. Mas no momento... Fitou melhor o rosto tão sereno da bela mulher. Sentia o mesmo que o amigo? Com certeza não, poderia responder com firmeza. Sakura, agora, não era o ar que respirava, não era o solo no qual obtinha apoio, não era seu mundo, mas algo ainda o atraía... E esperava algum dia ainda descobrir o que era.

Sentindo-se desconfortável por estar pensando tanto na esposa do amigo, mexeu-se um pouco, quebrando o silêncio cortante.

- E a empresa, como ficou?

- Para isso também existem os vice-presidentes e diretores. A empresa agora é o que menos me importa.

- A sim...- Interrompeu-se ao ver Sakura se mexendo. Provavelmente ela iria acordar, e preferia sinceramente não estar por perto quando isso acontecesse.- Só vim ver como tudo estava, Kiyo, preciso ir.

O homem de cabelos negros levantou-se, dando um abraço no amigo para despedir-se.

- Obrigado novamente por tudo.

- Imagina, fiz o que qualquer um teria feito. Até mais.- Saiu.

Sakura movimentou-se vagarosamente. Sentia-se cansada. Ao abrir os olhos, ouviu seu nome baixinho e sentiu uma mão passar pelo seu rosto.

- Meu anjo....

- Kiyo...- Não precisou de muito para saber quem era. Não eram muitas pessoas neste mundo que tinham prometido estar com ela sempre que precisasse.- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?- Fitou o azul límpido dos seus olhos.

- Umas seis horas.

- Nunca senti tanto frio na minha vida como naquela hora...- Fitou-o. Suas mãos se entrelaçavam com a do marido.- Foi Syaoran quem me trouxe?

- Sim. Se lembra de tudo?

- Até o momento em que desmaiei.

- Seu irmão já esteve aqui, mas teve que sair. Tomoyo deve chegar daqui a pouco.

- Não quero que se preocupem tanto...- Fechou os olhos devagar, para depois abri-los novamente, exibindo seu precioso verde.

- Sakura...- Soltou as mãos delicadas de sua carícia e passou a mãos por todo o seu rosto.- Você me parece quente...- Ela suspirou, cansada.- Vou chamar um médico, já volto.- Disse resoluto, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Kiyohide levantou-se apressado da cadeira onde estava, quase a derrubando. Abriu a porta e por sorte encontrou o médico passando no momento. O senhor de branco entrou e constatou: febre.

- Ela acordou agora?- Examinava-a superficialmente.

- Sim.

- Você não percebeu nada de anormal?

- Não, por que? Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum.- Chamou uma enfermeira.- O senhor poderia nos dar licença, por favor?- Foi empurrando-o disfarçadamente para fora do quarto.- Obrigado.- Fechou a porta.

Kiyohide olhou resignado para o quarto, fechado. Dirigiu-se para a sala de espera, apenas o que poderia fazer agora era esperar.

- Vamos logo, Eriol, por favor.- Disse, vendo o homem à sua frente arrumar os punhos da camisa.

- Calma Tomoyo, já estou indo. Ou vai me dizer que se eu demorar mais um pouco vai me deixar aqui?- Sorriu, brincalhão.

Tomoyo pegou a chave do carro de suas mãos e abriu a porta de casa.

- Você vai ou fica?- Disse nervosa, causando riso no marido.

- Tomoyo... Touya disse que já está tudo bem com a Sakura.

- Ela é minha amiga, Eriol! Não consigo ficar parada sem saber se está tudo bem com ela no momento.

- Certo, certo...- Sentiu lhe puxarem a perna da calça e abaixou-se para amarrar o tênis do filho.- Mas quem ficará com as crianças? Elas não podem fazer visitas no hospital.

- Ai....- Tomoyo fez uma expressão preocupada.- Não tinha pensado nisso.

- Vamos logo.- Pegou Mihoshi no colo.- Eu te levo até lá e fico no carro com as crianças ou vamos tomar sorvete.

- Sorvete!!- Ouviu a decisão da opinião infantil.

Tomoyo não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era inegável, amava sua família com todo seu coração.

- Tudo bem, vamos então.

- Tomoyo...- Levantou-se ao ver a amiga se aproximar.

- Como está a Sakura?- Cumprimentou-o.

- Acordou agora a pouco, me parecia um pouco cansada.

- Posso vê-la?

- Agora o médico a está examinando. Ela tinha um pouco de febre.

- Hm... Ah! O Eriol virá depois, ele está com as crianças agora.

- Tudo bem.- Sorriu.- Diga a ele que não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Senhor Ogawa.- Ouviu lhe chamarem.

Virou-se. Era o médico.

- Sua esposa não poderá ter alta amanhã.

- Não?

- Não. Foi medicada, mas enquanto tiver febre não poderá sair do hospital em hipótese alguma.- Tinha a voz séria.- Com licença.- Finalizou, dando-lhes as costas e caminhando em outra direção.

- A alta estava prevista para amanhã?- Sentaram-se.

- Talvez, se tudo corresse bem.- Esfregou as mãos no rosto.- Mas agora... Ela ainda está em risco... Ela e o nosso filho...

- Calma Kiyo... Vai dar tudo certo...- Falou com um olhar entristecido.

- Acredite, é o que eu mais quero Tomoyo... O que mais quero...-Fechou os olhos tão azuis.

Seu coração se dilacerava por dentro. Não podia acreditar que isto realmente estava acontecendo em sua vida. A possibilidade de perder toda a sua família lhe era terrivelmente assustadora, mas ao mesmo tempo tão real... Quase podia sentir o sopro da morte lhe arrancando dos braços tudo o que lhe era mais precioso. Aquele cheiro que dominava o ambiente do hospital lhe dava a sensação de estar mergulhado num oceano de tristeza, de incertezas, onde na transição dos segundos podia ter tudo novamente para si, ou experimentar o gosto de não se ter nada.

Cinco dias depois...

Abriu a porta vagarosamente, dando passagem para Sakura passar, fechando-a logo em seguida. Aproximou-se da esposa:

- Seja bem vinda...- Lhe sussurrou próximo ao ouvido, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sakura sorriu, feliz. Estar em casa novamente nunca tinha sido tão bom em toda a sua vida.

Kiyohide pegou a pequena mala e os vários ramalhetes de flores que os alunos haviam mandado para Sakura nos braços, mas largou tudo novamente no chão ao ver a esposa se aproximar da escada que levava aos quartos, indo ao seu encontro.

- Onde a senhora pensa que vai?- Colocou-se à sua frente, a impedindo de continuar.

- Hm...- Encostou o dedo indicador no queixo.- Acho que pro meu quarto, se é que ele continua lá em cima.- Fingiu um olhar duvidoso.- Continua, não?

- Com toda a certeza, minha dama e senhora.- Sakura riu.- Mas sabe que não pode se esforçar, Sakura.- Sua voz tomou tom de seriedade, a fitando profundamente.

- Eu vou ter que subir e descer essa escada todos os dias, Kiyo.- Soltou um gritinho de surpresa ao se sentir sendo pega no colo.- Ei, não estará aqui o tempo inteiro para me "ajudar" a subir e descer todos os dias.- Passou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, se acomodando.

- Realmente.- Tomava o máximo de cuidado com os degraus.- Mas você não precisará descer. Aliás, você não descerá mesmo.- Piscou.

- Como não? Lá embaixo fica a cozinha, a sala, e a única porta de saída que uso para ir trabalhar também fica lá embaixo!

- Ah, não se preocupe.- Disse com pouco caso.- Aqui em cima há uma sala que podemos, pelo menos temporariamente, transformar em sala de jantar, Emi cuidará disso. E quanto a trabalhar... Sinto muito, mas está proibida.

- Como proibida?- Kiyo parou e aproveitou para descer.- Quem me proibiu?- Abriu a porta do seu quarto e entrou levemente revoltada, sentando-se na cama.

- Hm... O médico...- Sentou-se ao seu lado.- Tomoyo... E tem mais uma pessoa...- Passou um braço pelos seus ombros.- Ah, acho que fui eu.

- Bobo...- Disse segurando o riso, o empurrando levemente.- Mas...- Fez cara de sofredora.- Precisa mesmo? Você e a Tomoyo sabem que meu trabalho na escola não exige esforço físico...

- Não senhora. O máximo que podemos fazer neste caso é trazer toda a sua papelada para cá. Que tal?

- Bom... Não é bem o que eu queria, mas pelo menos vai me impedir de sentir tanto tédio.- Revirou os olhos.

- Puxa.- Fez-se de ofendido.- Ficar comigo te traz tanto tédio? Se for assim, vou anular essa semana de folga que tirei...

- Jura?- Exclamou surpresa. Semana se folga... Isso era raro. Muito raro.

- Sim.- Sorriu seu melhor sorriso.

Sakura fitou o rosto tão querido. Ele sempre a surpreendia das mais maravilhosas formas. Talvez por isso o adorasse tanto... Contemplou as belas feições, e mais uma vez fascinada pelo seu olhar intenso, beijou-lhe carinhosamente nos lábios. Separaram-se.

- Já volto. Vou buscar as coisas que deixei lá embaixo.- Kiyohide disse antes de sair porta afora.

Sakura concordou fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, enquanto se ajeitava na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira desta. Sentia a cabeça latejar um pouco, e a indisposição começava a lhe incomodar levemente. Tinha passado mais duas noites com febre, por isso não fora liberada logo. Olhou para seus pés. Estavam inchados. Suspirou, enquanto fechava os olhos. Nunca tinha imaginado que sua gravidez seria assim, conturbada. Aliás, precisava agradecer a quem tinha lhe levado ao hospital a tempo e salvado tanto a sua vida quanto a do seu filho. Acariciou o ventre. Não queria, mas teria que ver Syaoran novamente. Era muito grata à sua atitude, e... Bem, quem sabe não lhe daria uma chance de falar o que ele tanto queria?

_Continua..._

N/A: Perdão de novo pela demora, mas não vou dar desculpas esfarrapadas para vocês. Demorou e pronto, o que posso fazer é providenciar o próximo o mais rápido possível. O capítulo ficou chatinho (e erradinho), todo dentro de um hospital, mas fazer o quê? Talvez esperar pelo próximo. .

Um suuuper obrigada à: **MéRRy, Nina-Kinomoto Li, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Anna, Nakizinha, Rê chan, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Yoruki Mizunotsuki, DarkAngel, Jenny-Ci, Violet-Tomoyo, Madam Spooky, Dai, Cherry Hi, Arwen Liliana Demonangels** e às garotas que perguntaram sobe a continuação. Isso me deu muita força pra voltar a escrever. E não esqueçam, a opinião de vocês é a coisa mais importante que posso receber. 

Bjos,  
Hime (fã do Matthew, o bichinha mais alegre já visto)


	7. Capítulo 7

Primeiro Pecado – A Redenção  
Por Hime

_-Capítulo 7-_

_"O sonho acabou  
Não consigo expressar meus sentimentos, então repito essas palavras mais uma vez(...)  
... me lembro daquelas memórias que usamos para ficarmos juntos  
Até que eu consiga esquecer seu amor"_ (Endless Rain – X-Japan)

- Bom dia...- Sussurrou ao seu ouvido, enquanto a mantinha presa em um gostoso abraço.

Sakura lentamente abriu os olhos, despertando de um sono repousante, leve, sem sonhos. O quarto lentamente parecia sucumbir à luz do sol, que tentava atravessar as delicadas cortinas das portas que davam para as sacadas. Ainda se sentia um pouco sonolenta, mas se não fosse por Kyo, provavelmente acordaria devido à claridade.

- Bom dia, querido...- Saudou-o.

- Dormiu bem?

- Ah sim... .- Deslizou a mão pelo colchão coberto com alvos lençóis.- Já estava com saudades dessa cama  
O homem sorriu. Também sentira muitas saudades. Uma fina mecha dos seus cabelos negros caiu em frente aos olhos e rapidamente a retirou do seu campo de visão.

- Vamos, um delicioso café da manhã nos espera ali.- Com um belo sorriso indicou automaticamente a direção da sala provisória.

- Então ela vai trabalhar em casa?- Encheu com suco os três copos que havia na mesa e a mamadeira.

- Sim. Na verdade é só para não a deixar entediada. Aposto que ela iria ficar muito zangada se eu a deixasse 'de molho' sem fazer nada por muito tempo.- Tomoyo sorriu, ajeitando melhor Mihoshi em seu colo.

- Sei...- Tinha a expressão séria.

- O que foi?- Indagou com o olhar.- Acha que fiz mal?

- Não, não é isso...

- Então...- Ele evitou olhá-la.- Eriol.- Chamou-o e finalmente recebeu em resposta seu olhar tão característico.

- Bem... Conversei ontem com Syaoran.

- E?

- Ele está bem.- Tomoyo quase o fuzilou com o olhar.- Bom.... Hm... Eu acho que ele pretende visitar a Sakura amanhã.

- Ah sim...- Despreocupou-se.- Não tocando em assuntos que envolvam os dois...- Voltou a cuidar do bebê.

- Aí está o ponto. Ele quer colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

- Mas ele não pode!

- Eu tentei dizer isso a ele. Que visitasse Sakura sim, afinal, é o normal, mas que esperasse mais um tempo até contar tudo.

- E o que ele respondeu?

- Bateu o telefone no gancho.

- Mal educado.- Sussurrou baixinho. Eriol sorriu.- E acha que ele te escutou?

- Talvez... Você sabe que às vezes ele toma algumas atitudes imprevisíveis.

Observou sua filhinha, de bochechas tão rosadas e delicados olhos de um violeta profundo. Enfiada dentro de um macacãozinho branco, brincava com as longas madeixas da mãe. Eriol fez uma careta engraçada:

- Não é?

Apertou a campainha.

- Bom dia, eu... Não, não... Assim não. Oi, eu... Não, 'oi' seria muito informal, talvez se...- Syaoran ensaiava em frente ao portão enquanto não o atendiam.- Olá, eu vim...- Foi interrompido.

- Pois não?- A voz soou do interfone.

- Sou Syaoran Li, vim visitar a senhora Ogawa.- As palavras saíram como um tiro pela sua boca.

Abanou-se um pouco com o ramalhete que tinha em mãos, mas interrompeu o gesto ao ver que as pétalas lilases das flores começaram a cair. Fez uma expressão desgostosa ao ver sua blusa cheia de delas. Começou a limpar-se. Droga, estava nervoso. Bem, não era para menos, mas... Será que deveria seguir o conselho de Eriol? Talvez, afinal, ela mal tinha saído do hospital, devia estar se recuperando ainda e... Uma empregada aproximava-se e terminou de bater as pétalas rapidamente.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

- Entre, por favor.- Fez um sinal para que a acompanhasse.

- Obrigado.- Passou a seguir os passos lentos da mulher.- Ahn... Ela já está melhor?

- Ah sim... O senhor Ogawa tem dado muita atenção e cuidado muito dela. Até tirou uns dias do trabalho, imagine!- Disse como se fosse algo extraordinário, subindo os poucos degraus que levavam à porta principal.

- Hm... Que bom.

- Sim.- Parou finalmente, depois de fechar a porta.- Sente-se, por favor. Vou avisá-la, espere um momento.

- Tudo bem.

Viu a mulher subir as escadas num passo lento, regrado. Sentou-se e cruzou a perna direita, apoiando as flores no espaço do sofá ao seu lado. Afastou um pouco a gola do seu pescoço, tudo parecia o sufocar. Balançava o pé nervosamente quando Kiyohide apareceu descendo as escadas.

- Syaoran, que bom o ver!- Veio ao seu encontro e o cumprimentou. Parecia feliz.

- Digo o mesmo, Kiyo. Vim visitar Sakura, ver como ela está.- Lembrou-se de só ter ido ao hospital apenas uma vez.

- Ah, bem melhor. Apenas algum mal-estar esporádico, mas... Vamos subir, ela está lá em cima.

- Está descansando? Se estiver, eu volto outro dia e...- Seria uma ótima desculpa para demorar ainda mais a vir.

- Não, não é isso.- Sorriu.- É que para não haver problemas com esforço físico e deslocamento, achei melhor mantê-la confortável lá em cima, só descendo quando inevitável.

- Ah sim... Tudo bem, então.

Kiyohide sorriu. Syaoran deu alguns passos, mas voltou apressado para pegar o ramalhete esquecido no sofá, voltando a acompanhar o amigo logo em seguida.

Subiu as escadas e logo estava no corredor bem iluminado pelas janelas de todos os cômodos, que no momento encontravam-se abertos. Viu a mesma mulher que o recepcionou dirigindo-se a escada e lhe deu um forçado sorriso simpático. Logo, Kiyohide parou. Deu espaço para que Syaoran entrasse primeiro. Droga. Com alguns passos já estava dentro de um escritório não muito grande, onde podia ver Sakura de costas, mexendo em alguns papéis, sentada de frente para a janela. A mulher virou-se ao perceber a aproximação. Arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas.

- Li!

- Olá. Vejo que já está melhor.- Entregou o ramalhete meio depenado desajeitadamente.

- Sim.- Olhou para as flores, algumas completamente despetaladas. E pareciam ser... De hospital. Sorriu.- São muito bonitas.

Nem notou que ela estava mentindo. Os olhos de cor ímpar sequer piscavam. Os cabelos lisos estavam ajeitados por um arco de cor cobre, perdendo o brilho para alguns fios da mesma cor. Num traje branco e confortável, se assemelhava a uma ninfa a seu ver.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi incômodo. Kiyohide só agora os observou. O que acontecia?

- Sente-se, Syaoran.

- Não, eu só vim fazer uma visita rápida mesmo.

- Relâmpago?- Usou de ironia.- Fique para almoçar ao menos.

- Tenho alguns assuntos para tratar ainda pela manhã.

- Bom, se é assim... Eu te acompanho até lá embaixo.

- Tudo bem.

- Não, espere.- Sakura alcançou o antebraço de Syaoran, tocando-o com as pontas dos dedos. Ele sentiu os nervos eriçarem.- Eu preciso agradecer.

- Não foi nada.

- Claro que foi. Se não fosse você estar passando ali, não sei o que seria de mim e do meu filho.- Inconscientemente levou uma mão ao ventre saliente, mas sem desviar o olhar.

- Tudo bem. Fico feliz por ter podido ajudar.- Seus sentimentos suavizaram-se.

Sakura sorriu.

- Até mais.- a voz feminina era baixa, doce.

- Até.

Syaoran saiu do cômodo, e Kiyohide o acompanhou em silêncio até o portão.

- Hoje realmente não posso ficar mais. Talvez venha um outro dia.

- Sim, será sempre bem-vindo.

- Preciso ir agora. Qualquer coisa me liga.

- Ok. Tchau.- Viu-o distanciar-se.

Já de costas, abanou a mão. Aparentava estar com o ânimo melhor.

O homem de belíssimos olhos azuis entrou em sua casa com um leve nervosismo lhe rondando, e ao fechar a porta, sem perceber, acabou batendo-a, causando um estrondo que acabou por chamá-lo a realidade. Recomeçou a subir o lance de escadas. O que estava acontecendo? Por que aquele pretexto intitulado de 'visita' para ver Sakura? Será que seu amigo... Não, não, estava procurando pêlo em ovos, era melhor sossegar os ânimos e desanuviar a mente.

- Sakura?- Aproximou-se de onde a esposa estava e ouviu o barulho do atrito da cadeira com o assoalho.

Entrou e ela estava sentada novamente. As flores pareciam ter sido jogadas às pressas na cômoda ao lado.

- Tudo bem?- Aproximou-se.

- Tudo. Por que?- Fitou-o com um sorriso no rosto.

Passaria a tarde a contemplar seu sorriso se os seu olhar não tivesse desviado para a mão feminina e a encontrado segurando a caneta ao contrário. Que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Passou rapidamente uma mão pelo queixo:

- Ficou surpresa com a visita?

- De certa forma sim... Mas eu já devia imaginar que ele viria...- Pausou.- Afinal, foi ele quem me ajudou, não é mesmo?- Acrescentou, fazendo a mente do marido fervilhar de idéias.

- Sim, tem razão.

Observou a esposa sorrir e arranjar-se na cadeira corretamente, soltando a caneta e pegando um lápis para continuar seu trabalho. Ela não tinha notado nada. O homem afastou-se e seguiu para o quarto.

Ela parecia ter ficado mais tranqüila ou era impressão sua? Podia ser por vários motivos, mas Syaoran... Não. Jogou-se na cama. Não era certo desconfiar do amigo, afinal, nunca tivera motivos. Pelo menos até agora... Sua memória lhe trouxe algumas lembranças... Algumas poucas coisas que Li havia lhe contado sobre Tomoeda... O jantar... Naquele jantar... Nervosamente passou as mãos pelo rosto. Tudo em sua vida sempre foi claro e transparente, e não seria agora que deixaria tudo se enevoar à sua volta. Levantou-se para tomar um banho. Daria um jeito de descobrir tudo isso.

- Alô.- Disse sem tirar os olhos do papel.- Tomoyo!- Sorriu.- Sim, sim. Já adiantei boa parte. Claro, pode sim. Certo. Vou deixar com a Emi e ela lhe entregará. Até mais, beijos. Tchau.- Colocou o fone no gancho.

Separou as folhas que Tomoyo passaria para pegar mais tarde. Pensando bem, até que trabalhar em casa estava a distraindo realmente, já havia adiantado um bom tanto do trabalho, mas... Será que estava agindo certo? Afinal, Kiyo havia tirado uns dias para ficar em casa com ela. O trabalho era só para... Bem, não importava. Levantou-se. Aproveitaria para curtir o marido enquanto o tinha por perto a todo o momento.

- Kiyo?- O chamou, entrando discretamente no quarto empurrando devagar a porta semi-aberta, encostando-a logo em seguida.

Logo pôde ouvir o barulho do chuveiro e deduziu que ele estava no banho. Sentou-se à frente da penteadeira e tirou o arquinho, pondo-se a escovar as longas madeixas. Syaoran... Até que não tinha sido tão ruim assim vê-lo novamente. Poder encarar novamente aqueles olhos tão intrigantes tinha sido diferente... Ainda não tinha conversado civilizadamente com ele. Será que ele ainda tinha as mesmas idéias, os mesmos conceitos de antes? Pensando bem... Aceitaria sim conversar com ele. Ele não...

- Sakura?- Ouviu a voz masculina.

Virou-se para a esquerda e pôde ver Kiyohide com os cabelos molhados e uma toalha em volta da cintura. Com uma outra toalha secava o cabelo distraidamente enquanto falava algo. Sakura prendeu sua atenção a uma gota d'água que descia lentamente pelo abdômen do marido, mas logo saiu de seu 'transe' e ainda captou o restante do que falava.

- ...por isso achei bom que saíssemos hoje.

- Para onde?

- Ah...- Dirigiu-se ao closet.- Para onde preferir.

- Mesmo? Então...- Voltou-se para o espelho, terminando de arrumar o cabelo.- Que tal ao parque central?

- À tarde?

- Sim. O dia está maravilhoso, acho que devíamos aproveitar.- Pelo espelho observou-o se aproximar, abotoando a camisa.

- Tudo bem.- Disse secamente, sem se importar.

- Podíamos ir logo depois do almoço.

- Você quem sabe, Sakura.

Sakura observou o marido pelo canto dos olhos. Onde estavam os nomes carinhosos pelos quais a chamava? Estava tão sério... Parecia nem estar a ouvindo realmente... Virou-se para ele.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Comigo?- Não esperou assentimento.- Não. Afinal, não há motivos, há?- Pelos orbes azuis observava seriamente cada movimento da sua mulher.

- ... Não... Claro que não...- Disse em desânimo, se sentindo mal pela resposta.

- Então vamos. Emi já deve ter arrumado a mesa.

- Sim...- Levantou-se. Sentia-se estranha, como se tivesse culpa de algo. Que pecado, afinal, havia cometido?

Sentou-se no banco mais próximo. Já se sentia exausta pela pequena caminhada.

- Quer ir embora?- Kiyohide lhe perguntou assim que sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Daqui a pouco vamos.- Fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa brincar com seus cabelos. Apesar do cansaço, neste dia estava se sentindo mais leve, mais livre.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Sakura perdida em pensamentos e Kiyohide em supostos problemas. Ela virou-se e viu o marido com o olhar vago, sem rumo. Tocou seu braço:

- Tudo bem?- Perguntou com certo receio de receber uma resposta atravessada, sentimento percebido por ele.

- Sim... E... Desculpe por aquela hora. Eu... Estava um pouco nervoso.

- Não tem problema. Eu percebi.- Sorriu e acariciou lentamente seus cabelos.

- Sakura... Eu andei pensando e...- Precisava achar as palavras corretas.- Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim, estou bem.

- Não me refiro ao físico.

- Eu também não.- Fagulhas de medo pareciam a ter acertado em cheio.

- Escute.- Fixou seu olhar nos olhos verdes.- Sinto que algo está acontecendo com você, e acho que está na hora de me contar.

Sentia suas mãos gelarem. No fundo sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo consigo, e o motivo de tudo isso, mas... E agora?

_Continua... _

N/A: Hei! Tudo bem? Demorei de novo, mas acho que dessa vez foi menos, não? Está na cara que está acabando então não me deixem postar mais que dois capítulos a mais, ok? Acabei de escrever e já postei, nem revisei, então, como sempre, perdoem os possíveis erros. Vejamos se tenho algo a comentar... Hm.. Na hora em que a Sakura fica observando a ingênua gotinha de água descendo pelo corpanzil do moço, não pense o que não é pra pensar, como eu. Foi somente um 'ponto de fuga', mas para torná-lo mais agradável deixei-a observando a gotinha mesmo. Ah, uma NOVIDADE! É verdade que eu já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo, mas não é sempre que as idéias vem na hora certa, náo é? Pois bem, fazendo uns trambiques, acabei por montar a Sakura, o Syaoran e o Kiyo em carne e osso, haha. Quem quiser dar risad... er..vê-los, eu coloquei as imagens no meu blog, cujo endereço está no meu profile. (ff.net chato não deixa colocar links) Bom, é isso.   
Meu muito obrigada à:  
**Yoruki Hiiragizawa: **Ah, Yoruki, bem que eu tentei, mas não achei defeitos no Kiyo.rs Depois desse fic eu vou tirá-lo da Sakura, pode deixar. Tudo vai terminar bem para alguém, com certeza, já que desisti da idéia de matar a Sakura. :p bjinhos**  
Anna Lenox: **Uhu! Convenci mais uma de que a Sak deve ficar com o Kiyo! Na verdade verdadeira eu é quem devia ficar com ele, mas... bjos, miga  
** Miaka: **O Eriol é exclusivo seu por enquanto, ehhe. Ele está meio sumido por falta do que fazer mesmo, e se eu chamá-lo de inútil 'alguém' vai querer me bater, então... Quem sabe um dia ele não volta? XD**  
Cherry Hi: **Bom, se você torcer para o Kiyo, ótimo, mas se você torce contra ele... ótimo também! Assim eu o pego apra mim :p. Valeu pela força, Chery!bjos**  
Merry Anne: **Puxa, assim me sinto lisonjeada (e envergonhada). ## Já está acabando, não vou te deixar esperando por muito mais tempo. kissu**  
Arwen: **Aqui está a continuação. . Obrigada pelo review.**   
Violet:** Olá Tomoyo! Também estava com saudades suas. Muito obrigada pelo review, e dentro em breve sua curiosidade estará morta e enterrada com a chegada do final que se aproxima. A sua confusão é inteiramente compreensível e já dominou minha mente muitas vezes e por muito tempo (este é um dos motivos da minha demora passada). Espero que tenha gostado. Bjos**  
Alexiel Goddess of the war:** Puxa, obrigada Alexiel. Se quiser ver como o Kiyo é, passa lá no meu blog e dá uma olhada. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar ainda mais dele.bjos**  
Sayo Amakusa: **Percebi que a mocinha aí anda sumida... Ainda quero ver o final daquele fic este ano, hein? Você não é uma droga de amiga, é que dúvidas como 'o que faço com a Sakura?' pairavam sobre minha mente, só isso. Isso é que dá mudar os planos iniciais no meio do fic XD. Ei, se a Sakura morrer (agora só no parto, né?) o Kiyo é inteiramente meu, viu? Que coisa. Ah, se você vir a foto do 'Kiyo' você vai adorar, ahhahha. (meu blog já está em dia)bjos**   
Madam Spooky: **Nossa, eu ainda quero saber de onde você tirou a idéia de que sou má. Por que? O que eu fiz? Sempre viso a felicidade de todos, não é mesmo? Inclusive meus personagens, criaturas tão adoradas. Obrigada pelo review. bjos  
**Metabee.x:** Claro, afinal, eu sou fã do Matthew. E pára com essa graça do hashi, hein!!! XD  
**M.Sheldon:** Puxa M, você até me deixa sem graça. XD Não sei nem o que te falar. Agradeço pelos elogios e por estar acompanhando este fic, que acho que é um dos meus melhores que fiz até agora, aprendi muito com ele. Obrigada de novo e bjos.(Desculpe)

Até a pró-xi-ma.  
Hime


	8. Capítulo 8

** Primeiro Pecado – A Redenção**_  
_ _ Por Hime_

_ -Capítulo 8- _

"Chuva infinita, me abrace, a noite se aproxima da manhã (...)  
Se eu acordar de novo, irei fitar o céu da noite sozinho  
Nossas memórias desbotam-se pouco a pouco (...)  
Machuque-me pela resposta que eu deveria ter entendido" (The Last Song – X-Japan)

- Comigo?- Apontou para si mesma e recebeu uma resposta afirmativa.- Nada.

- Não gostaria que escondesse nada de mim, Sakura.

- Eu... Não estou escondendo.- Mentiu. As palavras recém proferidas a fizeram se sentir suja. Quase cínica.

- Tudo bem.- Kiyohide assentiu depois de suspirar. Talvez agora não fosse a hora certa.- Mas quero que saiba que sempre poderá contar comigo.

- S-Sim.- Será que ele desconfiava de algo sobre...?

- Se tiver problemas, não quero que sofra. Se eu não puder te ajudar, prometo que tentarei ao menos amenizar a dor.- Apertou suas mãos, encarando-a profundamente.

Sakura sentiu-se muito mal. As mãos quentes sobre as suas, o intenso olhar azul sobre os seus olhos, quase invadindo sua alma. Toda uma preocupação e zelo sem igual que retribuía... Retribuía pensando no amigo deste? Estava agindo como que tipo de mulher? Procurou algumas palavras, que saíram trôpegas pelos seus lábios:

- Eu... Eu acredito, Kiyo. Acredito e agradeço muito.- Sorriu suavemente.- Não há homem como você.- Retribuiu o aperto de mãos.

Ou será que havia? Algumas folhas marrons e desiguais soltaram-se dos galhos da grande árvore sob a qual estavam sentados. Kiyohide deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo na fronte.

- Vamos embora.- Estendeu a mão.

Nada respondeu, apenas aceitou e levantou-se dali. Caminharam com certa lentidão até o carro. A viagem de volta foi feita sem mais comentários, apenas com o som de deliciosas músicas como pano de fundo, mas na verdade... A jovem mulher remoeu-se durante todo o tempo. Sentia-se uma traidora. Por que diabos agora tinha que ficar com o pensamento fixo em Syaoran? Bom, poderia ser a vontade de descobrir o que tanto ele queria dizer... Também tinha uma curiosidade... Uma ânsia – camuflada de orgulho – por saber se ele ainda... Era como antes. Apesar de tudo, sabia que no fundo sentia saudades do passado. Daqueles dias tórridos de verão, do mormaço que invadia suas sensações e a deixava vulnerável a tantas emoções... Mas em contrapartida sabia também que muita coisa havia mudado. Com toda a certeza Syaoran tinha mudado, afinal, ela também já não era mais a mesma adolescente de antes. Sabia praticamente nada sobre ele, mas ela... Olhou discretamente para o seu lado. Viu Kiyohide dedilhando levemente o volante enquanto esperava o semáforo abrir. Ela estava casada com um homem maravilhoso e carregava o filho de ambos em seu ventre, fruto dessa união tão afortunada. Toda essa confusão estava lhe dando um nó nos pensamentos. Era melhor colocar tudo em pratos limpos, não poderia pôr tudo a perder desta forma.

Logo o carro já estava estacionado na garagem da sua casa e obeservou o marido descer para abrir a porta. Aceitou a mão estendida para sair do carro. Sua barriga já pesava. Entraram.

- Foi bom poder sair um pouco.- Confessou.

- Que bom que gostou. O clima realmente está agradável.

Sakura foi até o pé da escada e tocou o corrimão, olhando para os dois lances de escada. Pensou como ela era inconveniente agora. O cansaço lhe tomava conta ao menor pensamento que teria de subi-la. Suas pernas doíam, sentia os pés inchados, doendo, e a cabeça latejava levemente. Que maravilha.

- Kiyo... Pode me ajudar a subir?- Com o polegar e o indicador apertou levemente as têmporas.

- Claro.- Lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado.

- Mas vou andando.- Sorriu para disfarçar o desconforto que sentia.

Com o braço forte enlaçou-lhe a cintura e a sentiu passando o braço por seu pescoço com um pouco de dificuldade devido à disparidade de alturas. Subiram lentamente a escada e Sakura foi logo em direção ao quarto. Deitando-se lentamente, fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro cansado. Parecia ser um pequeno castigo...

/o o/ /o

- Nunca pensei que esta semana fosse passar tão devagar.- Sakura confessou antes de beber mais um gole do chá.

- Devagar?- Tomoyo replicou sem se importar com o tom de voz, afinal, estavam fechadas a sós numa das salas.- Em tanto tempo, seu marido tira uma semana somente para ficar com você e ainda acha que passou devagar? O que há contigo, Sakura?

- Acho que me expressei errado.- Colocou a xícara na mesinha.- Foi maravilhoso tê-lo em casa, afinal, ele é meu marido! Mas ao mesmo tempo... Eu... Ai Tomoyo, me sinto tão culpada...- Levou as mãos ao rosto.

- Culpada do quê?- Sentou-se próxima à amiga.- O que aconteceu?

- O Syaoran...

- Não acredito que vocês dois...- Levou uma mão à boca.

- Não pense bobagens, Tomoyo!- Um leve rubor tingiu sua face.- É só que... Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele...

- Que susto, Sakura. Pensei que fosse algo maior. Não precisa se sentir culpada por isso.- Abanou uma mão.

- Como não? Eu passo o dia inteiro pensando no melhor amigo do meu marido e você não quer que eu me sinta culpada? Acho que sou eu quem tem que perguntar o que aconteceu com você.- Sua voz continha um teor de ironia sem tamanho.

- Não é isso.- Segurou uma risada ao ver a amiga tão brava.- É que... Eu até acho que seja normal...- Recebeu um olhar atravessado de Sakura.- Afinal, você está curiosa.

- Eu?

- Não adianta disfarçar, Sakura. Você quer saber o que ele tem a dizer.

- É... Acho que é isso...- Retorceu as mãos levemente.

- Mas o motivo maior...- Fez um pouquinho de suspense.- É a curiosidade em saber se ele ainda gosta de você.

- Não, isso não é. - Desviou os olhos dos da amiga.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro!

- ...

- ...

- Você sente falta.

- Eu? Oras Tomoyo, do quê?

- Não se faça de desentendida.- Quase apontou um dedo para a amiga.- Você sente falta do seu passado, daquele pouco tempo em que vocês ficaram juntos.

- Eu...

- Você sente falta de um final para tudo isso, Sakura. Esta é a verdade.

A dona dos olhos esmeraldinos calou-se. Um final...

- O relacionamento que tinham foi quebrado rudemente, e...- Foi interrompida pela amiga.

- Agora eu quero um desfecho para tudo isso.- Tomoyo acenou positivamente.- É isso o que você acha?

- Sim.

- Que eu estou nesta ânsia somente para dar um ponto final à minha história com Syaoran?- A outra confirmou novamente.- Mas nós sabemos que o ponto final foi dado quando ele foi embora da cidade sem motivo algum.

- ... Sem motivos? Talvez, né?- Deu o sorriso mais inocente que pôde.

- Oras Tomoyo, o que mais pod...- Calou-se. Ele vinha há tempos querendo lhe falar algo, não é mesmo? Será que era... Mas fazia tanto tempo e... Passou as mãos rosto. Que confusão! E para piorar toda a situação...

- Acho que o Kiyo percebeu alguma coisa.

- O quê?

- Ele... Estava sério demais.

- Ele disse algo?

- Não me lembro de ter sido algo direto, disse que eu poderia sempre contar com o seu apoio, mas eu sinto que ele está estranhando.

- Ele te ama, Sakura. Deve ter se preocupado com esse seu comportamento estranho.

Sakura ignorou o comentário da amiga, fixando seus olhos em um ponto qualquer do chão de piso frio.

Tomoyo fitou a amiga. Estava belíssima, a gravidez havia lhe dado um brilho todo especial que jamais havia percebido em Sakura. Os longos fios acobreados estavam sendo iluminados pelo sol que atravessava a vidraça, dando-lhe todo um ar angelical, mas seu rosto... Olhos parados, o belo rosto, sério.

- Procure logo por Syaoran, Sakura. Desfaça todas as dúvidas. Nenhum de vocês merece sofrer por algo não esclarecido.- Disse num tom sério, triste. Tentava ajudar a amiga sem interferir em seus problemas.- E quando digo 'vocês', me refiro a você, Li e principalmente Kiyohide. Ele não tem culpa disso.

Sakura assentiu lentamente. Sabia o que precisava ser feito, mas... Passou novamente a mão com cuidado sobre ventre. Sua gravidez estava entrando quase no quinto mês de gestação. Tudo estava sendo tão especial... Realmente não poderia ficar com essa incerteza dentro de si até sabe-se lá quando. Até quando seu filho nascesse, será? Tinha que ser logo.

- Por seu filho Sakura.

- Eu...- Ouviram um ruído abafado.  
- Meu celular!- A morena abriu a bolsa e foi revirando todos os seus pertences - que não eram poucos - até o som se tornar mais nítido e atender ao telefonema.- Sim, sou eu. Agora? Não, tudo bem. Peça para esperarem um pouquinho que já estou indo. Até mais.

- Da escola?

- Sim. Os pais de alguns alunos chegaram lá e... Bem, preciso ir.- Levantou-se.

- Certo, eu te acompanho até as escadas.- Encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Sakura, fico preocupada. Tudo bem mesmo em você voltar a trabalhar na semana que vem?

- Sim. Não têm problemas. Pode ter certeza que o problema com as escadas vão ser bem menores.

Tomoyo suspirou. Depois daria um jeito de tentar convencê-la a ficar em casa. Abraçou-a.

- E não se esqueça: pelo amor que sente pelo seu filho e marido, faça isso.- Afastou-se e desceu as escadas rapidamente.- Até mais.

Sakura abanou a mão enquanto via a amiga saindo porta afora. Tinha um sorriso sem graça no rosto. Pelo amor que sentia por seu filho e marido... Pensou um pouco, ainda parada no mesmo lugar. Não se lembrava da última vez em que disse 'eu te amo' para Kiyo... Viu Emi passar, se dirigindo para a área externa. Um estalido se deu em sua mente e foi o mais rápido que pôde para o escritório. Alcançou o telefone e discou um número que contava na agenda.

- Syaoran?

/o o/ /o

- Kiyo?- A mulher virou-se para o seu lado direito, observando o homem que entrava no quarto.- Chegou tarde hoje...

- Bem...- Sorriu sem graça. – A empresa está sugando minhas energias.- Observou a esposa sorrir-lhe em resposta e continuar a escovar os cabelos.

Sentiu-se desconfortável, afinal, mentiu. Retirou o terno e afrouxou a gravata. Na verdade, não poderia simplesmente dizer onde estava até agora porque... estava desconfiando dela.

/o o/ /o

O homem estava virado de costas, apreciando a paisagem urbana que podia enxergar através dos vidros mais que limpos da sala de espera. Por mais que tentasse alcançar pensamentos felizes naquele momento, não conseguia. Sua cabeça estava cheia, não sabia bem o que pensar ou fazer. Tinha seguido o conselho de alguns colegas de trabalho e fora até lá, e agora, tinha o coração palpitando nervosamente, como um mau presságio.

- Senhor Li?- A mocinha da recepção o chamou.- O Dr. o espera, pode entrar.

Seguiu a jovem até a porta indicada, entrando e sentando-se, conforme o senhor de baixa estatura pediu. Jogou sobre a mesa alguns envelopes brancos, cheios de nomes e informações de laboratórios. O médico abriu os envelopes, olhou-os, leu todos os papéis, tudo contido ali. Syaoran se remoída por dentro, uma insegurança fora do comum o abalou. Sentiu-se vulnerável.

- E então?- Perguntou, assim que o médico terminou de ler.

- Sinto muito. Realmente a suspeita de câncer foi confirmada.

Não soube dizer por quanto tempo, mas ficou parado, sem reação. Talvez fitando o nada, digerindo aquelas informações. Levou uma das mãos geladas à boca, mas logo voltou a colocá-la no braço da cadeira. Sentiu a voz sair trêmula.

- Quanto tempo...

- Não, não...- O médico replicou.- O senhor não está em estado terminal, mas todo cuidado é pouco. Vou lhe explicar tudo o que está acontecendo.- Ajeitou-se melhor na confortável poltrona.- E o que vai acontecer.

/o o/ /o

Apoiada sobre o braço dobrado, admirava as feições do homem ao seu lado. Era tão bonito... Seus cabelos negros, o rosto em tão belo formato... Passou levemente o dedo pela extensão do nariz bem feito. Correu os olhos para o queixo, atentou para a pequena pintinha que tinha ao lado do pescoço. Seus sentimentos eram tão verdadeiros... Dias atrás, depois de passar horas pensando, chegou à perfeita conclusão de que o sentimento que nutria por ele não era apenas ternura, carinho, bem-querer... Sim, era algo mais. Era...

- Já acordada?- Kiyo bocejou e uma pequena lágrima formou-se no canto do olho esquerdo.

- Há um bom tempo. Ia dar uma volta pela casa, mas com esse friozinho resolvi voltar para cá. E também... É que estou ansiosa para voltar.- Disse parte da verdade e sentou-se também.

- Sentiu tanta falta assim do trabalho?

- O ócio não é um dos meus passatempos prediletos.

- Mas também não ficou sem fazer nada.

- Mas... Acho que preciso mesmo ir até lá, sentir que voltei à ativa.- Sorriu-lhe.- Afinal, já há duas semanas em que não apareço na escola.

- Entendo... Bem, preciso me arrumar.- Beijou-lhe rapidamente antes de pular da cama e entrar no banheiro.

Sakura se levantou e foi até os armários. Escolheu uma calça marrom e uma blusa preta de malha com gola alta. Separou o sobretudo marrom escuro e deixou-o em cima de uma cadeira. Terminou de se arrumar calmamente até que ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado. "timo. Entrou no banheiro sentindo uma fragrância agradável e o leve mormaço. Ficou em frente ao espelho, como que retocando o suave batom. Olhou de soslaio para o box, vendo a silhueta do marido pelo vidro embaçado.

- Kyo... Eu estou indo.

- Mas já?- Sua voz saía abafada pelo barulho da água caindo.

- Faltei muito tempo, gostaria de chegar mais cedo.

- Não quer que eu te leve?

- Não, de forma alguma precisa se incomodar. Eu vou dirigindo mesmo.

- Tem certeza?- Abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para fora do box. A água escorrendo por seu cabelo e rosto.

- Sim.- Deu-lhe um beijinho e saiu rapidamente.

Kiyohide ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar.

- Ah Sakura... .- Suspirou. Ainda não entendia por que ela o estava enganando.

_Continua... _

N/A: É, demorei. MUITO. Perdão. E ainda tenho coragem de apresentar a vocês esse capítulo pequeno. Que falta de vergonha na cara. Mas fazer o que além de me xingar? Xinguem, podem xingar bastante, nem ligo mais. Este foi o penúltimo capítulo do fic, e o próximo será o ÚLTIMO. Último mesmo, de verdade, sem continuações ou afins. Já me dei muito mal por causa disso ;; Bom, o próximo eu vou ter que fazer mais rápido e mais bem feito, afinal, é o final, né. XD

A Sakura às vezes quase me faz arrancar os cabelos, sempre é culpa dela... O Syaoran e o meu queridão sempre sofrem, oh, vida. Pra quem viu as fotos que deixei faladas lá no capítulo anterior, muito obrigada, haha. Se preparem pras bombas de beleza que vou soltar no próximo fanfiction. Esse comentário está muito sem nexo, vamos pular aos agradecimentos:

**Violet-Tomoyo: **Obrigada mesmo por me agüentar ;; Aliás, eu tenho tentado inserir esses pormenores, como você disse, para dar cada vez mais realidade ao curso da história, mas nem sempre dá certo, espero que eu consiga acertar mais vezes. Bjos e obrigada pelo review!

**Anna Lennox: **Desculpa por demorar tanto em aparecer, e obrigada pela opinião positiva sobre o Kiyo, haha. Espero que tenha recebido meu e-mail, e muito obrigada por me aturar também. Ah, sobre estado civil do Ryu, ele só ilude as mulheres, fica noivo e separa, indo ficar com otura. Um galinha, definitivamente. Galinha que eu queria ter pra mim XD

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa: **Olá Yoruki, obrigada pelo comentário, e concordo com você, S&S devem acabar juntos sempre que possível sim, por isso já estou preparando dois fics assim. Bjos! o/

**Metabee.x:** Sabe, até que eu estou pensando mesmo em escrever sobre outro anime? Anime-se! Haha Talvez eu ataque RK. E não caia na conversa da Spooky, eu sou um anjo de candura, entendeu? espetando Bjos e obrigada pelo review!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa:** O Eriol não é inútil, de forma alguma palitando os dentes Hahah, mas é que ele não teve espaço neste fic mesmo. Ou será que fui eu que não quis abrir? o.O Bjos miga!

**M.Sheldon:** Desculpa de novo pelo incidente do capítulo passado, eu tinha gostado mesmo do seu review. Aliás, o maridinho da Sakura é demais, ele já tem destino garantido. Quem sabe eu faça um leilão com ele e fico rica? Ahhaha ai, que capítulo mais vazio.... ;; Bjos e obrigada pelo comentário!

**Merry Anne: **Bem, desta vez eu não parei na parte boa, parei na parte exata pra continuar o próximo e derradeiro capítulo. o/ Bjos e obrigada pelo comentário, Merry.

**Saki Kinomoto: **Bem, só há mais um capítulo, e espero que o final não faça você querer montar outro grupo de caça a mim. ;; Bjos e obrigada, moça!

**Marthinha:** Obrigada pelo comentário sobre as fotos, foram de importância para mim e fico feliz em saber que gosta do fic. Bjos e obrigada por acompanhar.

**Lan Ayath:** Obrigada! o/ Sobre vídeo do Matthew eu respondi no comentário ali do blog mesmo, espero que você tenha pego o endereço a tempo do site tirar do ar. E se você não conseguiu, eu posso tentar te passar por msn se você tiver uma boa velocidade, pode ser? Obrigada! 

**Jéssica: **Oi protótipo de ladra de maridos! Você viu que Kiyo bonitão? Haha. Ainda preciso te enviar uma outra foto do Li, e aí você vai ter que me dizer que o Nagase é a personificação dele. Bjos!

**Silv: **Ok, eles são belíssimos. E me diga, com uma sorte dessas a Sakura poderia morrer feliz no próximo capítulo, não acha? Bjos!

**Rafa:** Depois dessas fotos até eu fiquei meio indecisa, mas tudo bem, eu supero. Rs. Aliás, acho que você não quer nada, afinal, já tem o seu Axl, né? Bjos e obrigada, Rafinha!

**Kagome:** Obriagada, e espero que continue acompanhando! Bjos!

Hime Hayashi


	9. Capítulo 9

N/A: E três meses (tudo isso?? O.o) depois, ela volta. É. Estapeiem a minha face se é isso que querem, assumo que demorei e os motivos podem ser ignorados, aqui estou. Boa Leitura.

**Primeiro Pecado – A Redenção  
**_por Hime _

_- Capítulo 9 - _

_"Você sempre será meu amor  
E algum dia, mesmo se eu me apaixonar por um outro alguém  
Lembrarei de amar como você me ensinou  
Você sempre será a única  
E por enquanto, tudo que tenho é esta triste canção de amor  
Até o dia em que eu poderei cantar uma nova"_  
(First Love – Utada Hikaru)

- Então, já estou indo, Tomoyo.- Levantou-se da cadeira, ajeitando a blusa.

- Tudo bem.- Da sua mesa, sorriu em resposta.- E boa sorte.

Sakura fitou a mulher do lado oposto da sala. Às vezes se perguntava o que seria da sua vida sem ela, quantas e quantas oportunidades não teria deixado passar se não fosse pelos conselhos da sua amiga? Colocou o sobretudo e pegou a bolsa, segurando-a com as duas mãos em frente do corpo.

- Obrigada por tudo.

- Não precisa me agradecer, Sakura. Você, junto com toda a minha família, é muito importante para mim.- Por instantes pareceu pensar o que falar.- Por vocês eu faria tudo.

- Mas...- Aproximou-se da porta, abrindo-a.- Obrigada por ser minha amiga.- Por fim, sorriu vagamente.- Foi uma das melhores coisas que poderia ter acontecido na minha vida.

Observou Tomoyo lhe fitar fixamente com seus olhos de cor tão ímpar. A caneta estava solta na mão direita, as palavras perdidas em algum lugar, os olhos quase marejados. Saiu rapidamente da sala, já estava atrasada.

o o/

Sentiu as mãos úmidas, as pernas sem a firmeza necessária e uma ponta de dúvida em sua mente. Recuar... Talvez não fosse uma má idéia, mas já que estava ali, em frente ao prédio onde Syaoran morava, falaria com ele.

Levantou a mão direita, e com o indicador apertou ligeiramente aquele botãozinho transparente que exibia o número do apartamento. Nada. Será que ele havia saído? Apertou novamente, mas agora segurando o toque por alguns segundos. Nada novamente. Que ótimo. Então ele marcava um compromisso e na hora 'H' a fazia de tonta? Idiota. Havia feito um total papel de idiota acreditando nele. Aliás, era melhor ir embora. Girou sobre os calcanhares e ia se retirando quando ouviu finalmente uma voz abafada saindo pelo aparelhinho. Inconscientemente correu até lá.

- Syaoran?

- Sim, sou eu. Desculpe-me, eu... Estava ao telefone. Mas já vou abrir.- Ouviu um estalo vindo do portão.- Pode subir.

- Obrigada.

Entrou e fechou novamente o portão, que emitiu um outro estalo. Deu alguns passos lentos até chegar à entrada do edifício e ao passar pelo hall, não pôde deixar de se olhar no grande espelho de fina moldura dourada. Passou a mão por um dos brincos e observou o outro. Ajeitou uma mecha castanha do cabelo, mas paralisou quando um flash passou por sua mente. Por que estava fazendo isso? Sabia que não era a vaidade lhe afetando, e rejeitava a idéia de que... Não, não estava fazendo isso porque iria encontrar Syaoran, mas... Não sabia explicar. Era em momentos assim que sentia o passado lhe invadir completamente, como se a sugasse para aqueles tempos de tanto sol... Piscou fortemente abortando o pensamento e apressou o passo em direção ao elevador.

Sexto andar. Sentiu o solavanco inicial do elevador e logo estava no andar desejado. Empurrou a porta, mas esta não se abriu. Observou melhor e viu uma fechadura. 'Ai-meu-Deus.' O trinco do outro lado da porta estava fechado – ouviu um ruído – ou pelo menos estava. A porta se abriu e finalmente viu o rosto bonito de Syaoran.

- Olá Sakura.

- Oi.- Sorriu, caminhando para fora do elevador.

- Como tem passado?- Abriu a porta do apartamento e fez sinal para que ela entrasse.

- Muito bem e você?

- ... Bem... Na medida do possível.- Deu um discreto sorriso, mais para si mesmo do que qualquer outra coisa.- Sente-se.- Apontou uma poltrona e sentou-se em outra, à sua frente.- Quer beber alguma coisa quente? O clima já está mudando...

- Não obrigada.- Passou os olhos por algumas caixas de papelão no corredor, gesto que não passou despercebido por Li. Não queria que soubessem que ele...- Pensei que já tivesse arrumado suas coisas por aqui.

Li soltou o ar devagar. Ainda bem que Sakura não pensou em alguma possibilidade contrária.

- Pois é. O meu tempo anda escasso, tenho viajado bastante para algumas pequenas cidades vizinhas.

- Ah sim...

Bateu levemente as solas dos sapatos no assoalho. Como entrar no assunto? Olhou rapidamente para Syaoran e o flagrou com os olhos baixos, perdidos. Uma expressão em seu rosto que transmitia dor.

- Tudo bem mesmo, Syaoran? Você me parece...- 'Abatido'? Não.- Diferente...

- Eu? Não, de forma alguma!- Corrigiu rapidamente. Nem que lhe dessem mil chibatadas tocaria naquele assunto com Sakura, e a melhor forma de fugir dele seria...- Bem, você disse que gostaria de falar comigo.

- Sim. Bem... Na verdade é você que tem a falar, não é mesmo?

- Eu?- Apontou para si.

- Por duas vezes você disse que tinha algo a me falar e eu não quis escutar. Refleti um pouco, admito que estava errada e realmente acho que devo escutar o que você tem a dizer.

Syaoran sorriu carinhosamente. Agora... Somente agora, Sakura? ... Segurou-se para não deixar a emoção vir à tona. Sentia que o que poderia ser uma vida feliz lhe escapava por entre os dedos como água. O sentimento de tristeza tomava-lhe completamente. A consciência de não poder jamais estragar a vida de Sakura... Já tinha dado motivos para isso tempos atrás, e agora não queria repetir o mesmo erro. Não queria fazê-la sofrer. Não outra vez.

- Verdade. Eu tinha algo para lhe falar.- Esfregou as mãos fortemente.

- Então...- Sentiu o coração acelerar. Ansiava pelas palavras que ele diria.

- Bem, na verdade não era tão importante assim.

- Por favor Syaoran, fale!

- Não gostaria de remoer o passado...- A fitou intensamente.- Mas era sobre o dia em que eu fui embora, há sete anos atrás. – Pausou ligeiramente.- Eu não fiquei sabendo de muitas coisas, e como passei alguns dias isolado, acabei indo embora achando que você... Han... Não queria mais nada comigo.

- Mas como?? Como você poderia deduzir coisas assim sem nem ao menos falar comigo, Syaoran? Somente quem podia decidir isso era eu...- Exaltou-se sem perceber.

- Bem Sakura... Falaram-me que você já estava com outra pessoa.- Não citaria o nome de Yelan, queria proteger a memória da mãe.- Fiquei indignado e acabei indo embora sem falar com você.

- Outra pessoa? Mas Syaoran, eu...- Baixou o rosto.- Eu jamais faria isso com você...

- Eu sei Sakura... _Hoje_ eu sei...- Sentia a voz da mãe pulsar em sua cabeça como há anos atrás.

--------------------Flashback---------------------

_- Ela não o ama, querido... Será melhor vocês não se verem mais.  
- Eu...- Não sabia se acreditava.- Como eu posso ter certeza?  
- Eu sou sua mãe, Syaoran!!! Nunca menti, menti?  
Li negou levemente com a cabeça. Realmente a mãe nunca havia mentido em ocasião alguma. Poderia ser severa, mas jamais mentirosa.  
- Ela voltou desta viagem compromissada com um rapaz da alta sociedade.- Passou a mão pelo rosto do filho, quase encantada com o estado atônito dele.- Já disse, não quero que sofra. O melhor será ir para outro lugar, esquecer todo esse tempo de turbulência em sua vida e começar do zero. Poderá até mesmo parar de freqüentar o seminário, mas vá para longe, a esqueça! Ela não merece seu amor e sua dedicação, meu filho.- Disse quase em lágrimas.  
Syaoran olhou para suas mãos e notou que a passagem estava entre elas. Desolado, segurou firme o documento, deu um sereno beijo na testa de Yelan e saiu para arrumar suas malas definitivamente. _

----------------Fim do Flashback-----------------

- E você não imagina o quanto me arrependi.

Viu Sakura o fitar com os olhos entristecidos. O verde tão belo brilhava com as lágrimas prestes a escorrer. Erro maldito, erro maldito... O que uma mentira havia feito com eles... Pegou-se quase se levantando para abraçá-la e pedir desculpas interminavelmente, mas segurou-se. Não era isso que deveria fazer. Tinha que agir conforme havia planejado. Ao menos uma vez na vida.

- Mas hoje tomamos caminhos diferentes em nossas vidas.- Evitava fitá-la. Assim talvez fosse menos doloroso, pensava.- Não há como voltar atrás. Sei também que não adiantaria voltarmos no tempo. Eu tinha toda aquela raiva e indignação me cegando, provavelmente tomaria o caminho errado mais uma vez.

- Syaoran...- Deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente. Não entendia o por que da dureza daquelas palavras, da inflexibilidade da sua decisão.

- Eu achava que não, mas hoje percebo que enquanto eu ia para a estação naquele dia, meu íntimo desejava ser surpreendido por algo inesperado, alguma coisa que me fizesse voltar. Um motivo... Talvez você.

- Mas eu não sabia...- Tentou desculpar-se.

- _Hoje_ eu sei que você não sabia.- Passou com força as mãos pela cabeça baixa, fechando os olhos com igual intensidade.- Sinto ter jogado parte da minha existência fora.

- Não fale assim...- Enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas com as costas da mão.- Ainda há muito que viver pela frente, Syaoran.

- Quem sabe.- Li sorriu mais uma vez aquele sorriso que tinha a única intenção de consolar seu íntimo.- Não temos mais escolha, Sakura, mas quero que saiba que foi muito bom te ver novamente.

Observou mais lágrimas serem derramadas por aqueles olhos que tanto desejava ter para si. O sol poente entrava pela sua janela iluminando com sua luz dourada aquela bela mulher. Se estivesse morrendo acharia talvez que fosse um anjo lhe chamando... Bobagem. O que sentia era uma dor terrível tomar conta do seu peito. O sentia apertado, quase ardendo de angústia. Apertou uma das mãos. Aquela dor dilacerante... Aqueles olhos... Também pareciam sentir tanta dor... Tanta dor... E essa distância...

- Desculpe fazê-la chorar. Era isso o que eu tinha a dizer.

Sakura observou Li. Ele mantinha-se firme, parecia estar seguro em suas palavras. Tinha uma gigantesca vontade de chorar, expor todas as suas emoções, mas não o faria na frente dele. Não era isso o que ele queria. Parecia estar tão calmo... Levantou-se. Iria embora.

- Obrigada por me contar a verdade.- Caminhava em direção à porta.

- Era o certo. Não podíamos continuar assim até o fim.- Acompanhou-a.

- Sim.- Saiu do apartamento e chamou o elevador. Inesperadamente deu um passo em sua direção e num impulso abraçou-o fortemente.

Li foi pego de surpresa ao sentir aquele abraço tão desesperado. Não soube o que fazer inicialmente, mas não houve como não retribuir. Também queria tanto... E não achou errado se talvez considerasse que fosse uma despedida, mesmo que ela não soubesse.

Os seus braços o rodeavam fortemente. Um consolo, um alento. Inspirou aquela fragrância tão querida daquele modo pela última vez, afinal, da próxima vez tudo seria somente uma amizade simples, comum. Era uma despedida do passado. Um adeus. Um esquecimento planejado. Definitivamente.

- Desculpe...- Afastou-se e ouviu o barulho do elevador, que tinha chegado.- Eu já deveria saber, desculpe...- Abriu a porta e entrou.- Até mais, e obrigada.

- Eu... – A porta do elevador fechava-se lentamente, e ele...- Adeus, Sakura. Eu... jamais poderia te esquecer...

A porta interior fechou-se bruscamente diante de seus olhos arregalados, cortando o contato visual. O que significava aquilo? Que ele jamais esqueceria o sentimento por ela? Ou... - Baixou a cabeça. - Ou o que? E por que 'adeus'? Tinha dúvidas, mas estas, preferiria guardá-las para si ou simplesmente... Esquecê-las. Conscientemente não queria voltar lá, não queria cair novamente em seus braços, mas no fundo da sua alma... Ele sempre foi _'aquele'_...

_Quem pode dizer para onde a estrada vai, _

_Para onde o dia flui? _

_Somente o tempo... _

_E quem pode dizer se o seu amor se desenvolverá, _

_Da forma como o seu coração escolheu? _

_Somente o tempo... _

- Sakura?- Kiyohide indagou ao ouvir o bater estrondoso da porta da sua casa.

Levantou-se do sofá em que estava e fixou o olhar em sua mulher. Ela estava parada, com o rosto avermelhado, o olhando com surpresa. Largou a revista no sofá e foi ao seu encontro. Sakura ainda tentou desvencilhar-se do marido, mas sem alternativas parou. Chorou, desabando todas as suas lágrimas contidas até agora. Kiyohide a abraçou sem mais resistências. Fechou os belos olhos azuis como se também sentisse sua dor. Droga, o que havia acontecido?

_Quem pode dizer por que seu coração suspira, _

_Conforme seu amor vai embora rapidamente? _

_Somente o tempo... _

_E quem pode dizer por que seu coração chora, _

_Quando seu amor morre? _

_Somente o tempo... _

- Então foi isso?- O homem passou as costas da mão pelo rosto delicado.

Sakura o olhou desconfiada. Contara-lhe tudo o que aconteceu, toda a sua antiga relação com Syaoran, a despedida final e isto é a única coisa que seu _marido_ fala? Ajeitou-se melhor na cama, encostando-se à cabeceira.

- Você me parece bastante calmo.

- Eu já sabia.

- Como??- Surpreendeu-se.

- Percebi como você andava perturbada, e resolvi procurar respostas.- Deu um sorriso desanimado.- Até que foi relativamente fácil encontrar.

- Mas...

- Liguei para Syaoran, e ele me pediu que conversasse com Eriol.- Observou o olhar espantado de Sakura.- Sim, Eriol me deu as respostas, depois de pressionado um pouquinho.

- Nunca pensei que um dia Eriol viesse a falar tudo somente por estar sendo pressionado psicologicamente.

Kiyohide sorriu sem graça e coçou a nuca sem perceber.

- Bem... Não foi tão psicológico assim...

o/ o/

- Ai meu amor, ainda está doendo muito?- Tomoyo, com uma expressão desagradável, levantou um pouquinho a bolsa de água e observou o roxo intenso do lado do olho esquerdo de Eriol.

- Não... Ai ui uui... Quero dizer... Só um pouquinho.- Suspirou, mas berrou novamente ao sentir o peso de Mihoshi e Takeo pulando sobre sua barriga.

_Quem pode dizer quando as estradas se encontram? _

_Aquele amor talvez esteja _

_Em seu coração _

_E quem pode dizer quando o dia adormece, _

_Se a noite possuiu todo o seu coração? _

_A noite possui todo o seu coração... _

Já havia passado dois dias... Syaoran passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando fixá-los contra o vento, mas sem obter muito sucesso. Sentou-se num banco qualquer, colocando a passagem ao seu lado, somente esperando o momento de anunciarem o seu vôo. Sakura...

Esperava que todos estivessem bem. Na verdade estava indo embora de novo sem falar com ninguém, mas agora tinha consciência de tudo o que acontecia. E se lhe perguntassem por que estava indo embora... Diria o quê? Que era por causa de uma doença maldita que estava lhe matando aos poucos? Não... Não gostaria de disseminar a tristeza entre pessoas que já sofreram por sua causa. Pessoas? Não. Somente uma e... Sua passagem voou longe, e teve que correr um pouco para alcançá-la. Novamente as mãos correram pelos fios castanhos. Inferno. Quem tinha deixado a porta aberta com toda aquela ventania? Olhou para trás a fim de ver o que estava acontecendo.

Uma elegante mulher estava em frente à porta automática, deixando-a aberta e fazendo o vento 'circular' livremente por todo o saguão do aeroporto. Sua valise havia aberto e muitos pertences estavam espalhados pelo chão. Oras, não havia como não reparar... O coque elegante sustentava os fios negros, deixando o rosto bem desenhado completamente à vista. Usava um conjunto social de saia e casaco azuis-marinhos, junto com um lenço em tom creme, desenhado em linhas avermelhadas, que por ajuda do vento ou sorte do destino, voou do pescoço feminino e enroscou-se em sua perna.

Li abaixou-se e pegou o fino tecido, que parecia enroscar-se em seus dedos. Mal percebeu que havia parado de ventar e a dona do lenço havia se aproximado.

- Obrigada.- Estendeu a mão para pegar seu pertence de volta.

- Ah...- Fitou-a, tornando-se estático.- Sim...

Fitou-a incessantemente por inúmeros segundos. Jamais imaginaria que uma mulher pudesse ter olhos tão negros e expressivos como os que estava vendo à sua frente. Ela parecia ser tão transparente... O rosto delicado, as faces com uma suave maquiagem e... E... Já ouviram falar em 'amor à primeira vista'?

- Ahn... O lenço...- Apontou com os olhos o fino tecido que Syaoran segurava.

- Desculpe-me. - Devolveu encabulado.

- Tudo bem.- Disse com algum sotaque.

Sotaque? Era mesmo o que estava pensando?

A bonita mulher já estava virando-se quando perguntou:

- Hong Kong?- Viu a dama voltar-se novamente para si.- A senhora é de Hong Kong?

- Senhora?- Riu, fazendo uma reverência logo em seguida.- Yoon Hae, muito prazer.

- Syaoran Li.- Cumprimentou.- Er... Desculpe-me por tê-la chamado de senhora, mas é que...

- Não se preocupe com isso.- Sorriu abertamente.- E sim, sou de Hong Kong. Conhece?

- Estou voltando para lá, minha terra natal.  
- Mesmo? Eu também!- Seu sorriso alargou-se ainda mais, encantando os olhos de Li.

Ouviram o chamado para o embarque, e ambos apressaram as mãos em busca de suas passagens. Sorriram ao ver o gesto do outro. Mesmo vôo então? Ah... Sim, era o destino...

_E quem pode dizer se o seu amor se desenvolverá, _

_Da forma como o seu coração escolheu? _

_Somente o tempo... _

_Quem pode dizer para onde a estrada vai, _

_Para onde o dia flui? _

_Somente o tempo..._

- Youichi!- Sakura andava pela casa procurando o filho.- You!- Saiu pela porta do fundo, indo até onde algumas plantas do jardim 'se mexiam'.- Ah não... Youichi....- Fez uma expressão frustrada.  
O garotinho estava com o macacãozinho listrado em branco e azul marinho completamente sujo de barro. Quando viu a figura da mãe, tratou de limpar as mãozinhas, mas o pano escolhido foi a sua já castigada roupa... Sakura ajoelhou-se e igualou a altura com o pequeno.

- You, já é a segunda vez que você suja a roupa hoje. Se continuar assim, daqui a pouco, quando seus amiguinhos chegarem para o seu aniversário, você estará sem roupas!  
Youichi, em seus plenos dois anos de idade, soltou a mais gostosa gargalhada que pôde, mostrando seus dentinhos novos e deixando Sakura completamente sem reação.

- Vamos, meu anjinho. Novamente banho...- Pegou-o no colo e se dirigia em direção da casa quando viu uma cena mais que engraçada: Kiyohide com Eriol e seus dois filhos enchendo bexigas. Não pôde deixar de rir um pouco. Sentia a felicidade emanar...

- Não, essa bexiga não, Mihoshi, escolha outra.- Eriol dizia, categórico, ao ver a filha lhe oferecer uma bexiga para encher.  
- Não?

- Não, porque...- Foi interrompido.

- É porque é rosa! Hahaha...- Takeo berrou de longe, enquanto tirava as bicicletas da garagem.

Kiyohide não pôde evitar o riso.

- Preconceituoso, hein, Eriol?- disse, enquanto subia num banco.

- Não é isso!! É porque...- Pegou a bexiga nas mãos.- Está furada!.- Falou alto, quase gritando, enquanto esticava a bexiga. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais engraçado com os óculos escorregando pelo nariz.

Novamente Sakura ouviu a risada gostosa vindo da garagem. Fitou os olhinhos azuis de Youichi e deu-lhe um abraço apertado. A felicidade era composta por partes às vezes tão avulsas...

Entrou em casa e, passando pela cozinha, viu Tomoyo contente, ajeitando docinhos numa bandeja.

- Por favor, Tomoyo, pode deixar, só vou dar um banho rápido no You e já venho fazer isso.

- Pare com isso Sakura, você sabe que pode contar comigo, além do mais, é um prazer para mim, tanto fazer doces quanto ajudar no aniversário do meu afilhadinho fofo!- Aproximou-se, apertando as bochechas do aniversariante, que fez uma careta.- Já está tudo pronto lá fora?

- Bem... Quase, não é mesmo? Eles mais brincam do que qualquer outra coisa...- Disse em falso tom de desânimo. Tomoyo sorriu.

- Sim... Se a felicidade pudesse estar sempre presente assim, como hoje...

- Nós a fazemos... Nós a compomos... Então, podemos tê-la sempre... Não é, You?- Acariciou os finos fios de cabelo da criança, fazendo-o esconder os orbes azuis num piscar de olhos demorados.

Estava quase saindo da cozinha quando Tomoyo lhe chamou novamente.

- Sakura.

- Sim?

- Kiyohide chamou mesmo Syaoran para vir aqui hoje?- Tratou de dar toda a tenção de seus olhos para a reação de Sakura.

- Chamou sim, mas Yoon afirmou que não poderiam vir.- Disse num balançar de ombros.- Disse que eles tinham algo importantíssimo já marcado para hoje e que não poderiam vir de forma alguma.

Tomoyo sorriu suavemente. A amiga havia reagido normalmente, como se tudo estivesse realmente enterrado. Sentia-se feliz por ela, afinal, tudo havia passado...

- Talvez seja um dos retornos ao médico periódicos de Syaoran, depois da cirurgia, ou...- Arregalou os olhos, junto com Tomoyo, que entendera a mensagem.

- É hoje!- Gritaram juntas.

- Sim, deve ser isso!- Tomoyo seu um soquinho na mão, como numa conclusão brilhante.- Eles devem ter marcado o parto para hoje!

- Verdade, mas talvez seja melhor ligar para saber notícias somente no final do dia.

- Aposto como deve ser uma menininha tão linda quanto Yoon.

- Com certeza.- Ajeitou melhor You, já inquieto, no seu colo.- Bem, vou subir e dar um banho nesse mocinho aqui.

- Tudo bem.- Deu seu sorriso costumeiro e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

Sakura subiu as escadas lentamente, pensativa.

Sentia-se satisfeita em saber que Li estava bem, curado daquele câncer maldito, feliz com Yoon e tinha agora mais um brilho de felicidade em sua vida. Sentia-se também aliviada, afinal, morreria por dentro se enquanto desfrutasse de tantas coisas boas ele não pudesse ser tão abençoado como ela. Sim, agora sim tudo estava certo. Tudo...

Caminhou até o quarto do filho, o despiu e separou roupas limpas. Viu a figura miúda de Youichi sair correndo para o banheiro e correu logo atrás, antes que ele trombasse ou tropeçasse em algo. Ligou o chuveiro e esperou que a banheirinha se enchesse d'água, mas não impediu que You já entrasse e ficasse a se distrair com aqueles brinquedinhos plásticos que tanto fazem barulho.

Por um momento distraiu-se com seus pensamentos e passou os olhos ligeiramente por seu filho, fitando o nada logo em seguida.

- Youichi... E você?- A criança nem ao menos prestou atenção. Molhar as paredes agora era mais importante.- Levou a mão ao ventre, pensando na nova vida que se desenvolvia ali.- Será que vai ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha?

Mal teve reação quando sentiu um par de braços fortes lhe envolverem pela cintura. Seu rosto esboçou um sorriso. Não era bem assim que planejava contar, mas... Virou-se, mirando aqueles olhos azuis que tanto a cativavam... Seus lábios formaram um sorriso verdadeiro, não conseguia contê-lo. Kiyohide tinha em seu olhar tanto carinho, tanto amor... Aquilo lhe inebriava os sentidos de tal forma que...

- Até quando iria esperar para me contar?- Sorriu, expressando todo o seu sentimento num abraço apertado.

- Bem... Talvez até...- Interrompeu-se ao sentir jatos d'água lhe atingindo.

Virou-se. Youichi disparava água por todos os lados assim que descobrira como funcionava um de seus brinquedinhos. Sakura fechou o chuveiro e virou-se para Kyohide, que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Talvez uma menina seja interessante.- A mulher suspirou em falso desânimo, encostando-se no peito do marido..

- Ou mais um menino, não importa. Afinal...- Voltou a envolvê-la docemente nos seus braços.- É nosso filho...

Era só fechar os olhos para sentir o amor... Simples... Simples... E fecharam os olhos... Há tempos...

_Quem sabe? _

_Somente o tempo... _

_Quem sabe? _

_Somente o tempo... _

**FIM**

N/A: Música final da Enya, 'Only Time'. Hohoho, acabei, acabei! Sinto-me feliz por isso, pois apesar da demora, eu ia tirar o fic do ar. Mas desisti. Eu ia matar o Li da pior maneira possível, mas desisti. Tudo isso por causa de algumas coisinhas que me foram ditas, inclusive nesses comentários. Obrigada. Desculpem-me também pelo final meio idiota, espero que não tenha ficado MUITO forçado.

Sobre o Syaoran ter ficado com a Yoon Hae, que na minha imaginação, por sinal, é muito bonita, foi meio que uma 'cópia' da sugestão que a Rafa tinha me feito há um bom tempo, lembra, moça? Obrigadinha. E sobre a doença dele, bem... Eu realmente iria matar o Li, explorando mais esse sofrimento que é essa doença terrível e tudo mais, mas, pra encurtar a história, vamos simplificar: 'O espírito natalino bem antecipado chegou e tocou meu coração'. Pronto, está explicado. Pra quem não se importaria que ele morresse, conto para vocês que ele se casaria com a Yoon, teria o filho(a) dele, porém o Syaoran morreria antes da criança completar seus dois anos de idade. É, é... Eu simpatizei demais com os personagens que criei, tenho que parar com isso. Bom, pode ser que a doença dele volte e o mande para debaixo da terra, vai saber? Ok, me ignorem. u.u

**Agradecimentos:**  
**Silv: **Obrigada por ter se dado ao trabalho de ir lá no meu fim de mundo me dar um toque. Depois que li pode ter certeza que fiquei muito mais animada e até agilizei um pouco. Parece que assim eu acredito que as pessoas realmente sentem falta. Obrigada, Silv, bjos.  
**Miaka:** A Sakura é uma promíscua que não merece o Kiyo... u.u Er.. Hm... Quer dizer... A gente dá um jeito, né? Talvez ele morresse de desgosto se ficasse sem ela. Pensando bem... não, não ia. EU não iria deixar! hohoho O Li com câncer foi algo que eu devia ter explorado mais, pois eu iria matá-lo, maaaas... Ah, desculpa pelo Eriol explorado meio toscamente, hein. Obrigada pelos comentários e apoio, moça. Bjos  
**Lan Ayath: **Ya! Acabou! Obrigada pelo comment, Lan. Bjos  
**Merry Anne: **O capítulo anterior foi curto devido à minha imaginação, que deveria estar curta também, nem eu lembro mais. Bom, acabou. Obrigada por todo o seu apoio e incentivo durante essa segunda parte da fic, Merry. Bjos  
**Anna Lennox:** Pronto, Anna! Aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenha agradado, afinal, não fugiu do que você tinha me dito que esperava, não é? Obrigada pelo enorme apoio e por agora me aturar no msn também. Bjos e Obrigadão de novo.  
**metabee.x: **Eu não sou má, são os seu olhos, Muriloca. XD Pôxa tio, obrigada pelo incentivo imenso do comentário anterior que você nem deve se lembrar mais, mas foi muito legal. Bjos e até mais, tio.  
**Marthinha: **Desculpe por fazê-la esperar, se é que estavas esperando. ¬¬ Mas é que quando junta a falta de vontade com a preguiça aí dá um nó meio complicado, sabe? XD Prometo que vou evitar fazer isso novamente, só postar quando já tiver tudo prontinho. Bjos e um super obrigada.  
**Sayo: **Bom, aqui está. Acabei, fim de papo. Agora, quero ver você postar o seu, hein. ANDA LOGO. Bjos moça de longe, e obrigada por sempre acompanhar!  
**Violet Tomoyo:** Puxa Tomoyo, obrigada por todo o apoio e incentivo que sempre me dá em seus comentários, eles são sempre muito valiosos. Talvez em breve você possa ver algo meu publicado por aqui. Ah, o Li foi sortudo em escapar das minhas mãos, eu iria realmente matá-lo... Bjos e obrigada de novo.  
**Isabelle Potter Demonangels:** Pah! Matei sua ansiosidade pelo último capítulo. XD Espero que tenha agradado, se não agradou, aguarde minha próxima historinha, hehehe. Obrigada pelo comment, Isabelle. Bjos.  
**Kirika-san: **Bom, desculpe falhar nas suas expectativas de que o Li e a Sakura terminariam juntos, mas considere que já foi um grande feito tê-lo tirado da morte, acredite. Obrigada pelo comment, por acompanhar e bjos, Kirika.  
**B166ER:** Eu nunca decoro esse número XD Nhaum, nhaum matei o Li, mas devia. Enquanto escrevo esses comentários vou ficando com raiva dele nem sei por que... -- Espero que tenha gostado, Rafa. Bjos, miga.  
**Yoruki Hiiragizawa: **Bem, Yoruki, sei que o final não agradou. É, porque você é uma fã sem-palaras para o casal Li e Sakura, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Motivos não me faltaram. E bem, pense só que o Li também não ficou na lama, até desviou do buraco negro que eu tinha jogado no caminho dele! Haha, pode deixar que você ainda vai ler um fic que vai saciar o seu gosto por SS. Me aguarde. Bjos e obrigada pelo apoio e comments ao longo de todo o fic.  
**Kikyou Priestess: **Espero que tenha gostado, Kikyou. bjos e obrigada pelo comentário, hein.  
**RubbyMoon: **Obrigada pelo elogio, Rubby, fico feliz em saber que você gostou. Obrigada também pelo comentário, bjos  
**M. Sheldon:** Oras, não se preocupe em não ter deixado review, isso não é um crime. Obrigada sempre pelo apoio e incentivo, isso é muito bom, você sabe. Espero te encontrar mais vezes por aí, como no seu fic, né? Hm? Bjos, moça.

E obrigada também, é claro, para os que somente lêem e para aqueles que eu não citei o nome que estava em comments dos outros capítulos. Meus dedos estão quase se atropelando para postar isso ainda hoje, então sintam-se agradecidos por tudo mesmo sem terem sido citados, saibam que o incentivo é indescritível.

É, até mais ver. quem sabe algum dia vocês não me acham numa sessão de Inu Yasha, X ou rurouni Kenshin? . Beijos a todos e muito obrigada pela paciência que, tenho certeza, foi enorme!!

_Hime_


End file.
